DNA is a Powerful Thing
by DeTragedy
Summary: OK, third story. Annika finds out that she isn't as normal as she appears. I might rewrite this one, let me know if I should
1. Default Chapter

Love is Blind  
By Erica DeTraglia aka DeTragedy  
February 26, 2001  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-men, X-men Evolution or any other affiliations thereafter. BUT I do own Annika. The song used is Eve 6 Here's to Tonight. They own it not me. So, back lawyers back..the disclaimer has been made. I'm sorry to anyone who likes the Kitty/Kurt relationship. I never read many of the comics..mostly because my sister would not part with them for a few minutes, so I don't know nothing :) Also, watching the show I notice that Kitty is a tease and probably only like Kurt as a friend...no matter what Kurt will try to do. So, I created someone who wasn't a mutant and who didn't have a mysterious background. She's a normal non-mutate human. Someone like us. I hope you all enjoy the story. Maybe if I hear from enough people I might write another one. So sit back, put your feet up, and enjoy. Have a cookie for me :) Oh, and I'm sorry if there are spelling errors or bad grammer..this is for fun right..for needs proper English.  
  
March..................  
  
Kurt sat on the bleachers waiting his turn on the course. Gym was so boring. The danger room, now there was a gym class worth participating. He sighed and watched the girls. At least he had nice eye candy to observe while he waited. Yet, he had eyes for only one girl: Kitty. Her cute pink tee and shorts completed the bubblegum cuteness. Her hair was done up in its usual messy ponytail, cheeks red from warming up. Kurt sighed again but with a smile this time. He could almost smell her cherry almond lotion. He began to imagine what it would be like to touch her, taste her in all the most erotic ways.  
  
Annika looked up at the bleachers to see Kurt eyeing his normal target, Kitty. She sighed. There was no way Kurt would ever look at her that way. He probably only like the really smart girls like Jean, or the really cute ones like Kitty. For that matter, anyone girl that went to Xavier's special home for the gifted. Annika kicked her sneakers into the dirt. She wasn't ugly, but she wasn't beautiful. Her curly dark brown hair fell in ringlets down her back. And her dark brown eyes made people nervous because they never knew what she was looking at or where. She turned to her friend to get her mind off Kurt but her friend was talking to that disgusting Toadman. Annika walked further up the line and realized that she was next. Maybe she couldn't win a great guy like Kurt but maybe she could beat this little princess at an obstacle course. She watched Kitty walked up and get ready. She walked up next to her and nodded, "Hi."  
Kitty smiled back and answered in her hyper tone, "Hey, Annika. Good luck."  
Annika nodded and closed her eyes. Please oh please, let me beat her. She begged any god that was listening. She heard the whistle and ran. Kitty and her were connected most of the way around the track. Annika got ahead at the tire run but tripped on the last tire. She hit her knee and yelp but got up to continue. It was too late though. Kitty was already ahead of her. How did she get there so fast? It was like she just walked through them. Annika cursed and tried to catch up but Kitty passed the finish line a minute before her. Annika ran through the line, stopping to catch her breath. When she leaned down she saw that her knee was bleeding badly and it was starting to hurt. Kitty saw the blood and ran to her, "Are you ok?"  
"Fine." Annika spat and walked to the locker room. Kitty jumped back, surprised by the angry tone.  
  
Kurt got up when he noticed the action between Annika and Kitty. Annika was usually very socialable and friendly. They had been the same classes for the past two years. He wondered what could have made her so mad. He cleared his throat and made his way down to the field to comfort Kitty.  
  
Annika hit her locker as she walked to the showers. The water felt great against her skin. The cut on her knee was burning but Annika didn't care. The pain kept her mind off of her life and she really needed it right now. No one was ever going to love her. No one was ever going to want her the way Kurt did Kitty. She meets Kurt two years ago when she came to the school. They were in the same art class. Kurt was everything she ever wanted in a guy. He had a great sense of humor, he was smart, kind, always willing to help, and that accent melted her heart. She was too chicken to ask him out at the time and when she finally found her tongue it was too late. Kurt had meet Kitty P. Annika turned off the shower. Oh well, the early bird gets the worm. She got dressed and bandaged her knee just as the other girls were coming into the locker room. She quickly grabbed her stuff and ran out of the locker room.   
  
Kurt and Kitty were walking in the mansion toward the dining hall. "Like what was that all about today in gym. Annika acted like I was her worst enemy or something," said Kitty.  
"I don't know. It was strange, ja?"  
Jean giggled at the two. "Isn't it obvious? Annika has had a crush on Kurt for years."  
Kurt went wide-eyed, "Wha?"  
Jean nodded, "Yeah, you don't need to be psychic to know about it."  
Kurt scratched his blue arm, "How come I never knew about it?"  
Jean motioned with her eyes towards Kitty and told him telepathically, "Because you had your sights on Kitty."  
Kurt looked at jean then Kitty. Maybe she was right. HE had been obsessing over Kitty alittle more than he knew he should but it was so much fun. Kitty and him had already decided, no actually Kitty decided, that they were better friends. Of course that didn't stop him from obsessing over her. She was the only single female in the mansion so of course Kitty would be obsessed over. Kurt sighed and placed his hands in his pockets, he had alot of thinking to do.  
  
Annika opened the door to the apartment her mother and her shared. Her dad was away at the military again and wouldn't be back for another year. What is with all the men in her life leaving? Her boyfriend of a year had decided that she wasn't interesting enough for him so he dumped her for a cheerleader. Thankfully, he went to another school, so she didn't have to see him with the new girlfriend. Annika threw her backpack on the couch and grabbed an apple from the kitchen. "Mom?"  
"In the bedroom." called her mother. Annika went into her mother's bedroom. Annika's mother yawned from bed and extended her arms to her daughter. Annika smiled, jumping into the bed to hug her mother, "Morning, mom."  
Annika's mother smiled, "Don't be a wise ass like your father. Hmm, I gotta get up and work to work at the hospital."  
"Late shift huh?"  
"Yeah, just for another month then I get to go back on days. Hey, what happened to your knee?"  
Annika looked to see the blood had seeped through her jeans. "I fell in gym."  
Her mother sighed and got up, "Let's get a look at it. You going to be ok tonight?"  
Annika nodded, "Yeah, I was going to go to the mall, maybe a movie."  
Annika's mother sighed, "I don't like all this alone time."  
"What do you want me to do, mom? The only guy I'm interested in doesn't know I'm alive and my boyfriend..oh wait I don't have one. So, basically I have no life."  
Annika's mother got dressed in her doctor's uniform, brushing her gray streaked black hair back into a bun, "What about friends?" She walked over to where Annika had taken off her jeans and the bandage. Annika's mother looked it over and proceeded to inject pain killers, "You need stitches little girl. You're just lucky I'm a doctor. When your father and you break I can put you back together."  
Annika laughed, "Yeah. I guess so. I have one friend right now mom. Carrie. And she is interested in a guy nicknamed Toad for some weird reason so she has been blowing me off lately. I'll be fine, this alone time is good for me. I need to find out who I am."  
Annika's mother finished the stitches and rewrapped the wound. She stood and kissed Annika on the head, "Ok. Just no crazy stuff like wild parties and random sex."  
Annika made a peace sign, "Don't worry mom, free love and sex went out with you old people."  
Annika's mother slapped Annika playfully in the arm, "The mouth! OK, you have my pager. I'm off to work."  
Annika waved bye. She had to get a pair of new pants. Walking around half naked may get boys attention, but the wrong type of boys.  
  
The next day................  
  
Annika was writing in her notebook while Kurt set up the vials of dye for Chemistry class. He looked over at her and bit his lip, "Umm Annika?"  
She turned her head, "Yeah?"  
He cleared his throat, "Umm would you..."  
She shrugged, "Would I what?"  
"Like to light the fire for the dyes?" He sighed and cursed himself for being such a coward. Annika nodded and proceeded to heat the vials. Kurt rubbed his hands together nervously, "Annika?"  
Annika looked at him again, "What?"  
"Would you like to go on a date with me?"  
Annika gasped and a vial went crashing to the ground. "OH my God." She knelt down and started to pick up the pieces. Kurt knelt down to help her, "You ok?"  
Annika picked up a few pieces then looked up, "You just asked me out....on a date."  
Kurt nodded, "Ja, you don't want to go?"  
Annika laughed, "No! I would love to go on a date with you. It just surprised me."  
Kurt smiled, "Oh." He helped her pick up the remaining pieces. "So, how about bowling. I'll meet you at the alley around 7?"  
Annika nodded. She was numb. Had she done something to please Fate so much that it decided to grant her wish? She didn't care. She had a date with Kurt Wagner. By the end of class, Kurt and Annika broke two more vials, giggling at each other.  
  
Bowling alley that night.........  
  
Annika posed with a blue bowling ball in her hand, threw her arm back and released. She jumped to the left throwing her arms up, rewarded when the ball hit the sweet spot between the middle pins causing the rest of the pins to fall. She jumped up screaming, "Strike!" She turned to see Kurt laughing at her.  
He got up, a smug grin on his face, cleared his throat, "It's my turn."  
Annika waved her hands into a bow, "After you." Kurt nodded and looked at the row of balls in the holder. Annika sat down and sipped her soda. The date was going great. Kurt was so much more fun outside of school. He was easy to talk to and he seemed interested in her, "Kurt, they're bowling balls pick one."  
Kurt put his hand up, "It takes time." He finally picked a ball and turned towards the lane. HE crouched down, stuck his butt out, and got on his toes. He tipping toed and released the ball. It rolled to the right and down the gutter. Kurt jumped up, "Ja! Gutter ball!" Annika was laughing so hard she feared soda was going to come out her nose. Kurt hummed and walked to the scoreboard. He watched the final scores. "Vell, I guess you von." Annika walked up next to him, "Yep. 100 to 1."  
Kurt, "I know...I gotta practice more. I don't know how dat one pin got past me. Vere to now?"  
Annika shrugged pulling her hair into a ponytail. "You hungry?" Kurt nodded. "Ok, how about the diner?" Kurt nodded again. "You're not gonna make any decisions are you?" Kurt smiled and shook his head. Annika sighed and took Kurt's hand and led him to the diner down the road.  
They sat in a booth so they could sit next to each other and to their surprise they both ordered root beer floats. Annika looked at Kurt, "So, what's your dating history?"  
Kurt looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Strange conversation starter."  
Annika shrugged, "I want to know what I'm up against."  
Kurt leaned back into the booth, "Vell, I have only had one girlfriend and she only lasted a veek."  
"Why?"  
Kurt lifted his arm, "She broke my vatch."  
"Wait, she broke your watch and the relationship ended?"  
Kurt put arm back down and nodded, "Yep, ist a very special vatch. Vat about you?"  
Annika sighed, "I've had three boyfriend. The first one lasted a few months. The second only two weeks and the third was a year." Kurt noticed Annika's voice get very soft. Kurt placed his hand on hers, "He broke something too?"  
Annika nodded, "Yeah, my heart."  
Kurt wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Vell, you're vit me now, and I can promise you dat I'll never urt you intentionally."  
"Thanks."  
Kurt took his arm back in time for the waiter to bring them their drinks. Annika took a sip, "What is it like at the Institute?"  
"Cool. Everyone is really friendly and we all get along sometimes. It's like one big verid familia."  
Annika laughed," They don't seem very weird."  
Kurt smiled, "You have no idea."  
They spent the next hour chatting about school, their likes and dislikes. "So, are you originally from Germany?"  
Kurt looked at her strange and she continued, "It's the accent. My family was stationed in Berlin when I was little."  
Kurt laughed, "Ja, I am. I kinda miss it too." Annika saw the brilliant light in Kurt's eyes dwindle to a sad glossy look. HE looked up at Annika, "It's complicated."  
Annika placed her hand on his, "You don't have to talk about it. I was just curious."  
Kurt shook his head, "No, it doesn't hurt anymore. It's just veird, since I haven't talked about it in so long."   
Annika giggled, "I kinda like this mysteriousness about you. My very own man of international mystery."  
Kurt laughed, "Ja baby!" They both laughed. Kurt moved so his nose just touched her, "Und you can be mi Frau." Annika smiled, "Ja, ich bin dur Frau." Kurt eyes opened wide, "You can speak German?"  
"I told you my family was stationed there. We were there for a few months so I picked up a few phrases." Kurt watched Annika lower her eyes, "I miss my Dad. He's been away over a year now and I don't know when he's coming back."  
"That sucks."  
"Yeah, tell me about it. So, do you have any family here?"  
"Here, nein. I really don't know. The only family I've known has been at the Institute. They are just as annoying as brothers and sisters. Yet, I am an only child."  
"Me too. I was such a trouble maker at the bases my parents never had any other kids." Kurt stood up and put some money on the table, "My parents had different reasons." They walked out of diner. Kurt took her hand, "How about a stroll in the park?"  
Annika looked into Kurt's eyes and nodded. He led her into the park bumping into her every other step. She giggled and pushed him back every time. "You know, you are different here then you are in school." Kurt scrunched his eyebrows together. Annika saw the movement and shook her head, "No, not in a bad way. You are always playing tricks on people. You act like you know what you want and you're so confident. But here you act like a normal teenager with fears and insecurities like the rest of us."  
"Danke, I think."  
Annika blushed, "I didn't think you knew I existed."   
Kurt looked hurt, "Why? Because of Kitty?"   
Annika nodded, "I gave up on you the moment I saw you with her. I figured that we were lab partners and friends, that was enough for me." Kurt kicked a stone. Was he really that thickheaded when it came to Kitty? Yeah. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Annika smiled, "You couldn't have known. Plus, we're here and it's in the past." They found a nice bench and sat on it watching the other couples enjoying the forestry view. Annika sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. Kurt was shocked at first but adjusted quickly. This date was turning out better than he had ever imagined. Thank god, the Professor and Evan had forced him to go. Jean's insight into Annika's feeling had helped too. He rested his head on the top of her head inhaling her vanilla shampoo. They sat in silence until Annika looked at her watch, "It's 11:45!"  
Kurt looked at her watch, "Ve better get going then, ja?"  
Annika jumped up, "Ja!" She bolted towards the exit of the park. Kurt ran after her trying the catch up. He watched Annika scale a gate like it were stairs, falling to the floor in perfect form. He had to ask her where she learned her moves and if she could teach him. If only she knew what he really as then he could just transport them to the apartment. He finally caught up to her and she smiled. Her building was in view and Kurt watched as she pulled out her keys. The crashed into the front door, Annika unlocked it and dashed up the stairs, a few at a time. They both heard a phone ringing. It was Annika's mother making sure she didn't break curfew. Annika quickly unlocked the door and grabbed the phone, "Hello? pant Hi mom, yeah we just got in pant No! We just ran up the stairs pant" Annika watched Kurt lay on his stomach and crawl down her hallway whispering, "Vater..Aqua...Liquid anyone." She bites her lips to keep from giggling. "Yes, mom. OK, love you too bye." She hung up the phone and started to laugh hysterically in between pants. She laid on her back. She saw Kurt move to look over her, "Vat did she say?"  
Annika smiled, "No sex in her house."  
Kurt snapped his fingers, "Darn!" He laid down next to her. She lifted herself and smiled, "Would you settle for this?" She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. She pulled away to see Kurt's face frozen, eyes glossed over, and his mouth shaped in a perfect 'o.' Kurt shook his head, "Ja!" He smiled at her, "I better go. The Institute has probably placed a missing persons report out for me."  
Annika got up and helped Kurt up, "I had a good time."  
"Only good?" Annika went to speak but Kurt stopped her by kissing her. This time is was alittle longer and sweeter then the first one. She could have sworn she felt something fuzzy around his mouth, maybe it was just his facial hair, but it was so soft. He pulled away, "I was kidding."  
Annika nodded, "See you on Monday?"  
Kurt nodded and left. Annika waved. She shut the door and fanned herself. He was everything and more. She walked away from the door to take a cold shower.  
Kurt, outside in the hall, did alittle happy dance and then transported himself to his room.  
  
Monday.......  
  
Annika was setting up the experiment of the day in their chemistry class. Kurt came dancing in an evil smile on his face. She smiled at him, "Hello."  
Kurt smiled and produced a single rose from behind his back, "A rose for the most beautiful girl."  
Annika awed and took the rose, her cheek matching the deep red color. She kissed him on the lips quickly, "Thank you." Kurt placed his books down, "No problem."  
Kitty was in the back of the room, crossing her arms. Rogue filled a petri dish and sighed, "Gawh, Kitty can you be any more selfish."  
Kitty gave Rogue a hard look, "And what does that mean?"  
Rogue pointed to Annika and Kurt, "Kurt as been your little pet. Doin anything ya ask him to do for ya. Now that he has a girlfriend..you want him. He was nothing to you until someone else wanted him."  
Kitty put her goggles on and grabbed the vial Rogue was holding away, "Shut up."  
  
After School..........  
  
Annika ran around the track course, walkiman blaring. She didn't see Kurt watching her from the side. He smiled thinking about how lucky he was to have her. Even though they had only been on one date, they had been friends for years. If only he saw her sooner, then maybe he won't have spent all that time with Kitty. He turned to see Kitty bouncing towards him, "Hey Kurt. How's my favorite blue elf?"  
Kurt crossed his arms, "Hey Kitty. Vat's up?" Before Kurt could pull away Kitty kissed him. He stood there shocked, "Vat was dayt for?!"  
Kitty giggled, "You know I've always liked you Kurt. And I was wondering if you umm would like to get a bite to eat or something?"  
Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Vhy?"  
Kitty twirled her hair, "I don't know. Hang out. Maybe go on a date?"  
Kurt didn't know what to do. He had been waiting so long to hear that sentence from her lips. He turned and saw that Annika wasn't on the track anymore. Where did she go? He turned back to Kitty, "No."  
Kitty shook her head, "No?"  
Kurt shook his head, "No, I vant to be with Annika. She makes me feel good. She wants to be with me. You teased me. You never showed any interest. Friends we shall always be Kitty, we're also comrades as X-men. I don't want to mess that up. Sorry." He left Kitty to find Annika. Kitty watched him go, offended. She stomped her foot and let out a short scream before heading home.  
Kurt walked around the corner to see Annika sitting on a bench near to the conversation. Did she hear? He walked in front of her to see her smiling big. He waved, "Hi."  
"I came before Kitty, huh?"  
Kurt blushed, "Yeah." Annika jumped into his arms to give him the most passionate kiss she could give him after running five miles. They pulled away and Kurt made a face, "Uhh man, I just got this shirt clean, now it's all sweaty."  
Annika smiled, "Would you go to prom with me?"  
Kurt nodded, "Ja."  
Annika nodded, "Good." She took his hand and they walked to her car.  
  
The next two months went by fast, but Annika and Kurt's relationship just got stronger. Although Kurt was never comfortable enough to take her to the Institute they found other things to keep them busy. Annika took Kurt to his first amusement park. He loved it so much that he told the Professor they had to make a trip as a family. Kurt meet Annika's mother, who seemed to tolerate him for the first month. But now, she was so comfortable with him, she would call him and talk to him like a family friend. Kurt had even gotten to talk to Annika's father when he called one night. Everything was great until a month before prom.......  
  
Annika ran around the corner and right into Kurt. Unfortunately, Annika's water bottle spilled all over Kurt's transformer. Annika watched as Kurt kept phasing in and out of human and something else. Then there was a pop and Annika was a blue haired, three fingered, fork tailed, something in front of her. When he looked up Annika realize it was still Kurt, "Kurt? You're a mutant?"  
Kurt covered his face, "Don't look at me!" Before Annika could say anything he vanished in a puff of smoke. Annika turned around looking for him but he was gone. Where did he go? Annika quickly ran out of the school and got on her bike. The Mansion. He must have gone there.   
  
Kurt appeared in his room. He looked around and grabbed the nearest object and threw it at the wall. He felt Xavier's presence in his mind, 'What is wrong Kurt?'  
Kurt screamed, "I'm ye freak! I just ruined everyting. Annika saw me. She looked so terrified. This could never verk. I vas a fool ta think dat a girl could love me like dis."  
'You are not a freak Kurt. Just different from others. Did you give her a chance to adjust? Did you even let her speak, or did you run?"  
Kurt calmed down and let his head face, "I ran."  
'Give this girl a chance to adjust. She's on her way here too. Make sure the gate is open and I'll make sure the others leave you alone."  
"Danke Professor." He grabbed his tail nervously in on hand and reached for his spare transformer in the other. AS he touched it the device moved away from him, 'Be you Kurt.' Kurt nodded and phoofed to the entrance. He could see Annika walking her bike up to the gate. Long dark curly ringlets outlined her face. She was breathing quite heavy from the ride. She let the bike fall to the side as she walked up to the gate. She jumped on it, attempting to climb up and over when she heard a voice, "Annika."  
She looked around, "Kurt?"  
"Ja, ja, it's me. Please, come down." Annika jumped down and heard a phoofed next to her. She turned to meet Kurt's eyes and blue body. She yelped and backed up. She regretted it as she saw Kurt's face fall. And she could have sworn a tear fell from his cheek. "Kurt, I'm sorry you scared me. Don't do that without warning a person first."  
Kurt looked up at her, "Sorry. Well, dis ist me. I'll understand if ya don't vant to go to da prom vit me. Or for dat matter, ever see me again."  
Annika sucked in a breath, "No, I still want to go with you." She moved closer to him. With a shaky hand she placed it on his shoulder. Kurt looked to her hand then at her. He could tell she was nervous but at least she was not screaming or throwing stones at him like the people in his homeland. She shrugged, "It's just alittle shocking. I've never known a mutant before."  
Kurt laughed, "Well, ya ye do. Everyone here is a mutant and people like Toad are too."  
Annika smiled, "I should have known."  
Kurt smiled and took Annika's hand from his shoulder and put it in his own, "Vould you like ta come in and see my room."  
Annika raised an eyebrow at him and he laughed, "No, noting like zat. If I wanted ta seduce ya, I'd be a whole lot more suave."  
Annika laughed, "Thanks for the warning."  
Kurt took Annika into his arm and with a phoof they were in Kurt's room. Annika held her head, "Whoa..major dizzy spell."  
Kurt laughed, "ja, sorry about dat. I forget people aren't used to transporting."  
Annika took a few deep breaths and felt normal again. She looked around the room and was amazed. It was completely different then what she had imagined. The walls were painted an off white with blue curtains and bed sheet on his full size bed. There was a poster of a German castle right near the door. All his Cds and computer disks were organized. "Wow."  
Kurt smiled, "Ja, it's a great room. It's a lot better than living on da streets."  
Annika turned to him, "You lived on the streets?"  
Kurt sat on his bed, "Ja, in Germany. I vent from town to town, village to village, stealing any food I could and sleeping vherever it was dry."  
Annika got on Kurt's bed and looked at the poster of the world above his bed. Kurt had taken color thumbtacks and pressed them into different areas. "What do these mean?"  
Kurt moved next to her, rubbing his chin in thought, "Vell, the red ones are where I have already been and the green ones are the places I vant to go, and the blue ones are places vhere I might fit in like dis." Kurt motioned his hand around his body.  
Annika smiled, "Where in Germany were you born?"  
Kurt shrugged, "I don't know but I know I was in Berlin for awhile in my youth."  
Annika perked up, "I was there too. Like I told you, that's where dad got transferred. It was pretty cool."  
Kurt smiled, "Ja, it was beautiful, but not for someone like me."  
Annika wrapped her arms around Kurt's neck, "Well, with your transformer you could now."  
Kurt, alittle shocked by the affection, gulped, "JA I guess you're right." HE quickly moved off the bed and sat in the window seat. Annika sat on the bed and wondered if she did something wrong. "Did I do something wrong?"  
Kurt wrapped his arms around his legs as the rested against his chest, "Nein, you have done noting. It's me. I..I was never loved as a kinder and it's hard to show affection when I didn't know how." Annika walked close to him and he continued, "I didn't receive my first hug until I was eight years old, by a monk who had taken me in from the cold." He looked up to see Annika right next to him. She smiled, "So, you're telling me that Kurt Wagner, prankster extradinare, wild man with a female mission, is afraid of a hug?"  
Kurt shrugged. Annika leaned down and lightly kissed him on the lips. When she pulled away Kurt was staring at her, "You didn't seem to mind at the apartment. You have never denied me any affection. I thought you did it very well." Kurt's look didn't change and she could have hit herself for being so hormonal. "I'm sorry. I'll leave." Annika turned and walked away. She was about to touch the doorknob when Kurt appeared in front of her. He smiled and took her face in his hands, "I said when I didn't know. You have taught me many things about affection that I like a lot." He began kissing her. Annika's knees felt weak. Kurt moved her to the bed and they began to fool around. They both had wanted this for a long time but both were to shy to say so. They both were panting and exploring each other with their hands. Annika opened her mouth and Kurt complied by gliding his tongue along her mouth. He turned his head and she yelped, "Ouch!" Kurt pulled away to see Annika's lower lip slightly bleeding. "Annika, are you ok?"  
Annika licked her lips, "Yeah, watch those fangs of yours."  
Kurt smiled big exposing his fangs, "What can I say, I'm an animal."  
Annika pulled Kurt close to her healed lip, "We'll see about that."  
Kurt was about to kiss her again when the door opened and Evans walked in, "Hey, Kurt..could I borrow....whoa." Annika jumped off the bed and arranged her clothes. Kurt did the same, "Hey, Evans, Vhat's up?"  
Evan laughed, "Not as much as you..umm I'll let you two finish and I'll talk to you later." Evans quickly left. Kurt looked at Annika who was giggling. "I think that's my cue to go home."  
Kurt frowned, "Are you sure?'  
Annika sat next to him, "Yeah. I got a lot of homework to do. How about a movie Thursday?"  
Kurt smiled, "You're not upset?"  
"Why would I be? People walk in on other people. It happens."  
"No, I meant." He motioned his hands back and forth on the bed. Annika watched the action and shook her head, "No, no! I liked it..A LOT. I just want to wait until we both have time to do this properly."  
Kurt nodded, "Agreed. At least, let me walk you out."  
  
After that night, Annika and Kurt began even closer. There were no more secrets between them, which made Kurt more comfortable. Annika's mother thought it was so cool, she had Kurt take her to work by transporting. Kurt was very happy to learn that Annika's favorite color was blue. Now that she knew about who and what he was, he would surprise her all the time. For her birthday, he transported them to Italy, so they could dine at an outdoor café in Verona. Their relationship even got more affectionate now that Kurt didn't have to worry about his transformer. And poor Evan seemed to be the one to always walk in on the two lovebirds.   
  
Prom night.......   
  
Kurt walked into Annika's apartment, carrying a blue flower for Annika. Annika's mother was flashing her camera so much Kurt saw spots everywhere. Annika came out of her room and Kurt gasped. Her hair was up in a French twist, little blue flowers adorning her hair. The dress has a satin navy blue top that went as far as her bust. Then a baby blue satin fabric fell all the way down to her ankle in a bell-shape. A sheer light fabric fell over bottom part of the dress giving her a Cinderella look. Kurt smiled and gave her the wrist flower. She put it on and kissed him, "Thank you."  
Annika's mother pulled them to the living room and took almost a full roll of pictures. Annika wiped her eyes, "Mom, we have to go."  
  
The prom......  
  
The theme of the prom was Heaven. Big piled of fluffy cotton filled the walls and floor, making the room seem in the clouds. There was a fog machine that made it feel like you were walking on them too. Chaperones had golden wings and halos on top of their outfits. Kurt and Annika walked and waved to their friends. Evan and Rogue went together, Scott and Jean was a couple, and Kitty ended up going with a football player she had been eyeing for some time now. The music began and all the couples began to dance.   
  
Right before the last dance........  
  
Annika motioned to Kurt with her head, "Come." Kurt followed wondering what she was up too.  
Annika took Kurt up to the roof. She locked the door behind them. Kurt watched with curiosity as Annika opened the vents letting the sound of the band fill the roof. Then she picked up a box of matches and lit candles around the area. Kurt crossed his arms, "Vat is all dis?"  
Annika lit the last candle and slowly walked up to Kurt, batting her eyelashes with her arms around her back, "I wanted you all to myself for the last dance."  
Kurt smiled, "Ve could have had dat downstairs."  
Annika moved so they were nose-to-nose, "No, Evan would have caught your eye with another joke, Scott could have butted in, or Kitty.."  
Kurt put his fingers to her lips, "Kitty is the farthest ting from my mind right now."  
Annika smiled, kissing his fingers, "I wanted to dance with the real you."  
Kurt was about to ask when the DJ started the last song, Eve 6's Here's to Tonight.  
  
So denied so I lied are you the now or never kind  
In a day and a day love I'm gonna be gone for good again  
Are you willing to be had are you cool with just tonight  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well  
  
Annika took Kurt's arm and started to take off his transformer. He grabbed her arm, "Nein."  
Annika looked at him, "Trust me. I want to dance with you. The real Kurt Wagner."  
Kurt smiled and allowed Annika to take off the transformer. She placed it down, away from their own dance floor. She turned to see Kurt, her blue furry elf in a tux. She got hot flashes just looking at him. Annika couldn't move shocked at how good he looked and imagined how he felt. Kurt moved to her and took her into his arms, leading her to an empty space. He took her hand in his right hand and placed his left hand around her waist. Without a word, the two locked eyes and began to dance.  
  
Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye   
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
  
Kurt and Annika started to loosen up. They began to smile and laugh as Kurt extended his arm, spinning Annika around, pulling her back closer than they had been before. A few strands of Annika's curly hair fell from her twist onto her face. Annika watched as Kurt brushed them out of her eyes, swaying their bodies back and forth.  
  
All my time is froze in motion   
Can't I stay an hour or two or more  
Don't let me let you go  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well  
  
Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye   
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon.  
  
The song died but Kurt and Annika continued to dance, spinning each other. Soon after Kurt pulled her close and kissed her. Annika wrapped her arms around Kurt's neck, deepening their kiss. Kurt's tail wrapped around her waist. She pulled away to look at the sudden pressure around her middle. Kurt blushed, "Sorry."  
Annika smiled, "Don't be. I think it's cute."  
Kurt smiled and hugged her, "Annika you make me very happy." Annika hugged in return, "Me too Kurt."  
Kurt looked into her eyes, "No, I don't think you understand what I feel for you. I love you."  
Annika smiled, "I love you too." Kurt smiled big and kissed her passionately. They stood there kissing for minutes, hugging each other tightly. Kurt pulled away, taking in a deep breath, "Ve better get down zere before they start thinking naughty tings about us." Kurt said raising his eyebrows quickly, smiling big.  
Annika laughed, "Ok, ok. Let's go."  
Kurt ran over and placed the transformer on his wrist. He turned it and phased into his human disguise. Annika took his hand and they walked down to meet the others, both with the biggest smile on their faces.  



	2. Sins of the Mothers

Sins of the Mother  
By Erica DeTraglia  
Email: nbcgrl13@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or any other affiliations. I do own Annika though, please do not use her unless asking me first. :) Thanks. The song used is by the Coors and they own it and so does anyone else who worked on it.  
  
  
This came to me after watching this weekend's episode of X-men: Evolution. I hope you like it. Comments are ALWAYS welcome. I only know little of the history of X-men so any clarifications that will help are also appreciated. Also, remember this is in their universe so I am going by what I know from the show, which I have not yet seen all the eps. So, enjoy the story.  
  
  
May 11, 2001  
  
Kurt sat in class, spacing out across the school's lawn. His criminal law teacher, Mrs. Purdy, a five foot seven butch ex-cop from the Bronx woman, spoke about abandoned children and the process of using DNA to identify possible parents.  
"DNA if you have it, is the best identifier. It can tell you whether a suspect is the biological parent or not. These simple yet very expensive tests are used in paternity cases too."  
Kurt phased out thinking about Mystique. It was a cruel joke he kept thinking, but he couldn't deny the resemblance. She had blue skin and yellow eyes just like him, and his transportation ability is classified under the morphing category in the Professor's mutant database. Mystique could morph and it sent a chill down his spine. When she told him that she was his mother, she had the nerve to look hurt and loving right before her gang jumped him. The bell rang and Kurt wiped a tear from his eyes. He was getting up when Mrs. Purdy walked up to him, "Kurt? Is there a problem? You didn't hear a word I said and usually you eat this material up."  
Kurt shrugged, "Family problem, dat's all."  
Mrs. Purdy sat down in the desk next to Kurt, "Anything you'd like to talk about?"  
Kurt shook his head, "Nein. I'm fine." Mrs. Purdy went to touch his arm but Kurt flinched back, "I'm sorry Mrs. Purdy, you're a nice lady, but I don't like to be touched."  
Mrs. Purdy sighed and gave Kurt a sad look, "Humans need contact Kurt." She reached in her pocket and took out a card, "This is my office and home number, if you ever need to talk to anyone. You are a bright student with great survival skills. I can tell by the answers you give on your tests and class. I'd hate to see you hurt and get lost down the long road to a disappointing life just because you have problems and no one to vent too."  
Kurt took the card and smiled, "Danke, I'll be fine Mrs. P. I just need to think it over and deal vith it."  
Mrs. Purdy smiled, "OK, Kurt. I just hope you know that I'll be expecting your full attention for tomorrow's class?"  
Kurt nodded, "Ja, ja."  
She giggled, "OK, get out of here or you'll be late for lunch."  
Kurt threw his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the room.  
  
Annika was waiting outside the classroom, reading a book for her English class. Kurt saw her and smiled. 'Humans need contact Kurt.' Mrs. Purdy had said. He walked up to Annika and hugged her tight, crushing her book to her chest, "Hi." She said the best she could as Charles Dickens' stabbed her in the chest. Kurt pulled away, "Hi."  
"What's up?"  
Kurt took her hand and led her to the lunchroom, "I had an incident with Mystique the other day. She told me she was my mother."  
Annika stopped in mid-stride, "Your mother? But why does she..."  
Kurt touched her lips, "Not now. I don't vant to talk about it. I just vant to get through dis day and have a nice relaxing weekend."  
Annika nodded, kissing Kurt's finger, "OK."  
  
After school........  
  
Rogue stepped into the Professor's office and sat down in one of the chairs. The Professor turned, "Yes Rogue, you wanted to see me?"  
"Ya, Professor. I'm still having the dream about Kurt and Mystique. It won't leave my head. And I've been seeing other things too. I have touched many people since my mutant powers decided to surface and I have never had this before. I don't know if it's my dreams or the link I once had with Mystique but I feel connected to her in some way."  
The Professor wheeled to Rogue, "What exactly do you want me to do?"  
"I think Mystique's thoughts are still in me head. I was wondering if you could see them and maybe find out why they won't leave?"  
The Professor nodded, "I'll try. Relax." He placed his hands close to her head and Rogue closed her eyes.  
*FLASH*  
1983  
  
Mystique laughed and extended her arms. A child, no more than a year old, waddled over to her mother's awaiting arms. The little girl with deep green eyes, pale skin, red hair with a streak of white in it squealed with laughter as her mother twirled her around. A woman walked out with a cane, carrying a tray of lemonade. Her shades hid the milky white eyes of Irene's blindness. She found a chair and sat down, "Are you coming?"  
Mystique smiled, "Yes. Come Marie."  
She sat down and helped the child drink the tart lemonade. Marie made a face and chuckled, "So, Irene can you see my daughter's future?"  
Irene nodded, "She will be a mutant, with the ability to absorb peoples thoughts, powers, and such."  
Mystique frowned, "If only there was a way to stop this from happening."  
"You cannot stop it but you can help her by keeping her safe, just as you have been doing so. She will always have a happy home with me if you ever need it."  
Mystique nodded, "Thanks. I hope I have better luck with this child," she finished rubbing her stomach.  
"I cannot tell it is too early. I do see it as a mistake working for that Magneto guy. He only spells trouble."  
Mystique waved her hand, "You worry too much. He has promised me that he can help my baby with DNA work. I hope little Marie will be the only mutant child I bring into this world." She petted the child's head as Marie attempted to drink the lemonade again. "Can she.."  
Irene cut her off, "Of course. No need taking a child all the way to Germany. I'll get my cousin Josie to stay with me so this little one won't walk off on me."  
  
*FLASH*  
8 Months Later..Summer of 1984  
  
"Push," the magnetic voice commanded. After months of DNA work and gene therapy, Mystique couldn't wait to see her new baby's, her son's, face. She gave one last push and he heard him scream. "Excellent." Magneto said, taking the child to be cleaned up.  
Mystique, shivering from shock and still bleeding, got up. Something wasn't right. "Let me see my baby."  
He didn't turn. She got off the bed and wrapped herself in a cloak. She looked at the baby. It was deformed. It had her skin color, but it also had a tail and her yellow eyes. She screamed and pushed Magneto away, "What have you done to him?!" She grabbed the baby.  
Magneto answered, "I have enhanced his mutant genes. He will have twice the power of a regular mutant. He will be my second-in-command in the fight against humankind.  
Mystique screamed and ran as fast as she could through the forest. A pack of wolves followed her to a rickety bridge. She tried to keep her balance but she fell, dropping the baby into the river. She saw Magneto come towards her, "Why?"  
He didn't answer and she jumped off the bridge herself, trying to follow her baby.  
The next morning, coughing and exhausted, she looked over a rock, to see her baby in arms of a stranger. She wanted to run right up to the man, strike him down, and take her baby. Something stopped her though. What life could she give him? What life would he have as long as Magneto knew he was alive? She felt weak and hurt all over. She noticed a river of red fluid run past her. She looked down and saw blood seeping from her groin. She got out of the river and ran until the bleeding stopped her. She passed out, hoping death would come to her, ending this misery.  
She was not that lucky, she awoke back in the castle. Magneto was above her, floating, "That was a stupid thing you did. Not only did we lose a valuable member but also you destroyed your uterus. You did not push out the afterbirth and it ruptured. You will never be able to have another child. You are a fool, Mystique. When we are through, go home. I will summon you later. You owe me for saving your life." He left and Mystique turned onto her side and cried.  
  
*FLASH*  
A month later.....  
Mississippi  
  
Irene smiled, "Marie? Who is that?"  
Little Marie, almost two years old, looked at the door and squealed, "Mama!"  
Mystique picked her up, hugging her daughter close. Marie looked at her mother and then looked around, "Baby?"  
She shook her head, "No, baby."  
Marie stuck her lower lip out in a pout, "It's ok, mamma. I'll be baby."  
She hugged again before letting her go with Josie out to play. She sat by Irene, "You were right about him."  
Irene reached her arms out and Mystique let Irene hold her, "I just sold the souls of my children and myself to the devil."  
Irene caressed the weeping woman in her arms, "No, you can always change."  
Mystique looked at her blind friend, "He can never know that my baby lived or Marie exists. She can never know that I exist."  
Irene nodded, "I know. After you left I had a vision of what might happen to you. I hoped it was wrong."  
Mystique cried again, "The next time he calls me to come to him will be the last time Marie will have a mother. I have to distance myself from her. When her mutant powers surface, call me and I'll make sure she will be in good hands."  
Irene nodded, "Yes. For now, let us be happy that you are home. Spend as much time as you can with Marie so she knows her mother loved her. It is going to be very important later in her life. When the time is close for her powers to form, I'll take her to my cabin in the swamps. No one lives there."  
  
*FLASH*  
Rogue gasped and jerked back, "How is that possible?!"  
The Professor shook his head, "It seems the memories you hold stayed in your head due to some biological link."  
"But, Mystique tried to kill me. How can she be the loving mother I just saw?!"   
"Magneto has punished her many times over the years. I, myself, have seen him punish her. She has grown cold and unemotional to survive. When you betrayed her, she was hurt beyond belief. It seems we must converse with Kurt."  
Rogue let out a sigh, "I have a brother. The little elf is my brother. I always knew we were close but I just thought is was because of our outcast background."  
The Professor smiled, "Shall I tell him?"  
"No, I want too. I know how to do it."  
The Professor nodded, "As you wish, but if you need any help don't hesitate to ask me for any assistance."  
Rogue gave the Professor a smile, "ya, like you won't be eavesdropping on us anyway."  
The Professor raised his eyebrow, but Marie left before he could protest.  
  
Kurt and Annika drove up to the Institute. Annika had raised enough money with her job at the bowling alley to finally buy a used 1997 Honda Civic. She had taught Kurt to drive and he passed his test the first time. So, now they take turns driving it. Kurt was in such a grumpy mood, Annika let him drive home. "So, you vant popcorn or something for a snack vhile we do our homevork?"  
"Kurt, are you feeling ok, it's Friday! I don't want to do homework."  
Kurt hit his head, "Ja, sorry. I forgot vhat day it is."  
Annika smiled, "But the popcorn does sound good."  
Kurt smiled and they walked to the kitchen. After a couple hours of eating popcorn, having a popcorn fight with Evans and Kitty, cleaning it up after Oroco saw the mess, and dinnertime, Kurt was in a better mood. He waved to Annika as she drove home. As soon as she left, he started to feel bad again. That sickening feeling deep in his gut. He bamfed to his room and sat on the bed. He grabbed a pillow and fell back on the bed. He turned over and noticed an envelope on the floor, just like the one Quicksilver left from Mystique. He quickly stood up on the bed, looking around for any signs of a disturbance. Nothing. He slowly crawled off the bed and stood above the envelope. What could be in this one? He thought. I don't think my heart could take it. Against his better judgment, he picked up the envelope. He opened the seal and took out a tiny bound book. It looked like a dairy, with a golden lock on the side. It had hearts and daisies on the cover, worn from use. He felt something fall from the envelope and caught it in his hands, "A key?"  
He sat down, Indian-style, on the floor, and opening the diary he saw post-it on the first page, "Read the highlighted parts only."  
A strange request he thought but obeyed. He read:  
  
"June 1992  
  
My life sucks. Irene is a great mom but I miss having a mom and a dad. I wish I had a little brother or sister to talk too. I'm so lonely living out here in the boondocks of the swamp. I need to know. Was I a disappointment? Why did they leave me?"  
  
He frowned. He knew how this Marie felt. To be abandoned and alone. It did suck. He too wished to have a sister or brother just like him to talk too. He turned a few pages until the next highlighted area:  
  
"2001  
  
Dear Diary. I'm mutant. That's right a freak! This is why my parents left me. They knew I was diseased. They knew I would never be able to touch another human being without absorbing their very thoughts and life force. I'm truly alone. There are other mutants, I meet a few of them tonight. Yet, they could never know the pain I feel. Never know my desire to hug or touch someone without wincing and passing out. I'm Rogue now, and so diary...I am no longer Marie. I am the Rogue."  
  
Kurt looked up, expecting Rogue to be there, but she wasn't. Why was she having him read this diary. What was the point? He shrugged and continued with this apparent joke on him.  
  
"Hi  
Guess what? I finally have a friend here. His name is Kurt Wagner and he is a cute furry elf. No, seriously. I was freaked out about his looks at first, but then I realized that he knew how I feel to the outcast. He's always afraid that someone will touch him and notice the fur hidden by the hologram we wears and I'm afraid I will touch someone and they'll pass out. We started talking and we just click. This is more than a boyfriend/girlfriend bond...it only feels like family. I'll never tell any of them, but I think of Kurt as the little brother I never had."  
  
Kurt couldn't help but smile. He knew the feeling Rogue was talking about in the diary. He too felt a bond between them. He too considered her to be the big sister he never had in his life. They knew each other so well and it hurt when she went with Mystique at first. He turned more pages, worried. He was running out of pages. What could Rogue want him to get out of this weird game?  
  
"Nightmares suck..other people's nightmares suck even more. For the past week, I have been having nightmares about Mystique. The Professor said it is a memory. In these dreams, I found out that Mystique is Kurt's mom. The Professor said it wasn't certain, and I even told Kurt that it wasn't true, but I felt everything she did that fatal night. Kurt is her son and she regrets leaving him. I don't have the heart to tell him it's true and that his mother loved him enough to let him go. I just hope when I find my mom, I find out she loved me that much too."  
  
Kurt wiped his eye. So, it was true. He didn't know whether to jump for joy or cry in agony. He turned the last page of the diary to read the last high lightened page:  
  
"I'm still having these dreams. I went to the professor today and he told me a lot about what they mean. We went through all the memories that Mystique left in me. That's why diary this is my last entry into this book. It's time to start a new branch of my life. A new family bond. Thanks for being there. You and Kurt always were. Rogue."  
  
Kurt flipped through some blank pages, "That's it?!" He felt cheated someway. What did the Professor tell her? He had to talk to her. He opened his door to find Rogue waiting at the door, "Vhat does this mean?"  
Rogue walked into the room and out onto the balcony. Kurt followed her and leaned against the railing, "Rogue?"  
She smiled at him, tears in her eyes, as she pulled a book from behind her back. It was a simple black book, no bigger than a notebook. She handed it to Kurt. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and opened it, "Read it out loud Kurt."  
Kurt nodded and read, "Hello, my name is the Rogue. I have been mutant for a few years now. I just found out that the one guy I connect with as a secret past. Our sorta enemy in this world of Westchester County, is his mother.   
What's even stranger, is that the little brother I always wanted was right in front of me. I went to the Professor today to sort out some memories left by Mystique when I encountered her. To my shock and horror, I found out that not only is she Kurt's mother, but she is my mother too." Kurt jumped back, "Vaht?"  
Rogue nodded, "Keep reading."  
"And just like Kurt, she loved me so much she let me go. To hide me from Magneto's grip. I have a mother. I have a little brother. This is a new branch of my life. I hope my brother Kurt will help me fill this book with great memories to make everyone jealous. I think we deserve it. It's the outcasts' turn to shine."  
Kurt stopped, crying. Rogue, crying too said, "Kurt, my little blue brother, will you help me?"  
Kurt wiped his nose on his sleeve. He nodded, carefully hugging Rogue, where she was covered completely. She cried and hugged him back. She was being touched and loved. Kurt pulled away and smiled, "Vell, you sure know how to drop the bomb on someone, ja?"  
Rogue smiled, "Ya, well, it's my charm. She really does love us."  
"Then why did she leave?"  
Rogue extended her gloved hand, "I'll tell you everything I know."  
Kurt looking at her hand, smiled, tucked the book under one arm, and took her hand, "Lead the way, sis."  
  
Monday morning..............  
  
Mystique walked into her office as Principal of the school and sat down. The secretary brought her coffee and the mail. She also opened the curtains and turned on the local radio station. The woman left. Mystique flipped through mail to see a hallmark greeting card envelope. She furrowed her brow and opened it. A picture fell out. When Mystique looked at it she froze. It was a picture of Kurt and Rogue waving at the camera, smiling. She noticed she was smiling too. She caressed the picture trying to feel their faces. She looked at the card, it said in big loud bright colors: "HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!" She opened the card to find writing.  
  
"We know it's a day late but it's better late than never.  
Guess you know whom this is from  
But you'll never guess how much love it's bringing to you.  
We knew what you went through and the sacrifices you made,  
We just hope one day we can be the family we were meant to be.  
  
Love  
Kurt and Marie  
  
PS- Listen to the radio around 8am."  
  
Mystique swallowed the lump in her throat to stop herself from crying. She turned her chair to the window, holding the card and photograph to her chest. She listened to the radio. It was almost 8am. She didn't know what to expect until she heard the DJ say,  
"This is a belated Mother's Day send out from Kurt and Marie to their mom. We love you. Ahh isn't that sweet. Here's their request, All the Love in the World by the Coors."  
Mystique listened to the song, smiling at the words:  
I'm not looking for someone to talk to  
I've got my friend, I'm more than O.K.  
I've got more than a girl could wish for  
I live my dreams but it's not all they say  
Still I believe (I'm missing) I'm missing something real  
I need someone who really sees me...  
  
(Don't wanna wake...) Don't wanna wake up alone anymore  
Still believing you'll walk through my door  
All I need is to know it's for sure  
Then I'll give... all the love in the world  
  
I've often wondered if love's an illusion  
Just to get you through the loneliest days  
I can't criticize it  
I have no hesitation  
My imagination just stole me away  
(Still...) Still I believe  
(I'm missing) I'm missing something real  
I need someone who really sees me...  
  
(Don't wanna wake...) Don't wanna wake up alone anymore  
Still believing you'll walk through my door  
All I need is to know it's for sure  
Then I'll give... all the love in the world  
  
Love's for a lifetime not for a moment  
So how could I throw it away  
Yeah I'm only human  
And nights grow colder  
With no-one to love me that way  
Yeah I need someone who really sees me...  
  
(Don't wanna wake...) And I won't wake up alone anymore  
Still believing you'll walk through my door  
You'll reach for me and I'll know it's for sure  
Then I'll give all the love in the world  
(Don't wanna wake up alone anymore...)  
  
  
She got up and left the off as the song ended. She was making her rounds around the school when she saw Kurt and her Marie walking towards her. They were talking and laughing and didn't see her. She wanted to tell them she loved them too. That she missed them and wished she could have been there, but Magneto had made her a hard cold-hearted person. Unfortunately, Rogue saw that anger firsthand. She looked down as she walked until she felt something. She looked up to see Rogue walk by her on the left and Kurt on the right, they squeezed her hands quickly and walked off as if the exchange never happened. She turned and saw them smile at her before running to catch up with the rest of the X-men group. She looked at her hands. She felt Kurt's fuzzy hand and Marie's gloved hand as if they still were there. She was about to go after them when Magneto summoned her. She had to block them out again. He couldn't know, they were still in danger. "Someday," she whispered to her children as the walked off.  
  
Kurt and Rogue looked at each other and smiled. Outcasts, no more, they were family.  
  
The End  
  



	3. DNA is a powerful thing

"DNA is a Powerful Thing."  
Story 3  
By Erica DeTraglia  
E-mail: nbcgrl13@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing in this story except Annika and Shirley are mine.  
  
Annika waved to her mother, "Mom, watch this!" She ran and did a perfect jackknife off the diving board and into the pool. Her mom clapped, cheering. Kurt appeared next to Mrs. Hunter. "Hi, Shirl. How are you?"  
"Good. Yourself?"  
"I'm fine. Do you vant a drink or anything?"  
"A Lemonade would be great." Kurt smiled and disappeared. Shirley walked over to a table and sat down. The Professor looked up from his book and nodded, "Mrs. Hunter."  
Shirley nodded back and lounged in a chair, "You know. A girl could get used to this kinda treatment."  
The Professor smiled, closing his book, "Would you like a drink?"  
Shirley pointed towards the mansion, "Kurt's already getting me one, thanks."  
The Professor nodded.   
Kitty and Evans ran and jumped into the pool, screaming and laughing as they splashed everyone around the pool. Annika joined them and they jumped to the reggae music Rogue put on before she joined them in the pool  
Shirley laughed out loud, "This reminds me of Key West. The sun, pool, relaxing, even the reggae music." As she finished Kurt appeared before her with a tall glass. "Here ya go."  
Shirley thanked him and Kurt disappeared and appeared above the pool, making the biggest splash of all of them. Annika swam to him and laughed, "That was pretty good."  
Kurt beamed with pride, "I know."  
Annika smirked and pulled Kurt underwater and swam away. Kurt came up spitting water out, "Oh you can't get avay that easily!" HE swam after her in a game of pool tag.  
  
Shirley was laughing so hard she didn't notice Logan enter the pool area. He sat down at the table. Shirley turned to say something to the Professor when she meets the eyes of Logan. She gasped and sat up quick. The Professor felt extreme stress and recognition from her towards Logan. "Mrs. Hunter?"  
Shirley put the glass down quickly and got up, "I'm fine. It's just getting late and I have to go." She answered, never taking her eyes off Logan. Logan raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what her problem was with him. Shirley grabbed her bag and walked up to the side of the pool where Annika and Kurt were floating. Annika turned, "Mom?"  
Shirley swallowed hard, "let's go."  
"But mom, Kurt and I were.."  
"Annika Hunter! Now!" interrupted Her mother. Annika looked at a confused Kurt.  
"I'll talk to you later." Kurt kissed her hand and watched as Mrs. Hunter nearly dragged Annika out. Kurt looked at the Professor. The Professor looked to Logan, who lit a cigar and crossed his arms, "What flew up her butt?"  
"Logan, I asked you kindly to not smoke those around me." With a thought the Professor extinguished the cigar. Logan huffed, leaning against the table. The Professor looked at where Mrs. Hunter had fled, "She was disturbed by your presence."  
"Most people are." Answered Logan.  
"No, this was different. She knew you."  
Logan's face became softer, "How?"  
"Not sure, her thoughts were distorted with too many things, but I intend to find out."  
He turned to the youngsters in the pool, "I believe it's time to start your homework." The kids moaned, but no one objected.   
  
A couple days later........  
  
"Professor?"  
The Professor from his row of monitors above the control panel in the danger room answered, "Yes, Oroco?"  
She walked up and looked at the data from Annika's blood sample, "Is she a mutant?"  
"No..and yes."  
"How is that possible? You are either one or the other." Oroco watched the Professor take a remote and flip through a monitor to stop at a screen full of numbers, "Color blindness, like mutation, is caused by a certain gene. When a woman is a carrier, she may exhibit a few symptoms of the recessive gene even though she does not have it. It is extremely rare for a women to have color blindness."  
Oroco shook her head, "I'm not sure I understand this analogy Professor."  
The Professor smiled, "Annika is a carrier of the mutant gene. Yet, she is different in that she exhibits some mutant properties, yet it is only a partial mutation. I have only seen three others like her. My friend in Australia has a girl who carries the mutation for levitation. Although she couldn't levitate, you never heard her footsteps. It was as if she was walking on air. We called her and any others like her parmus, short for partial mutation. Annika seems to have a strong healing ability, yet her tests are negative for mutation. If it were not for my insight I would never have seen it either. This is not like my brother, who enhanced his mutant genes artificially."  
"How did you know to look?"  
"Annika's mother recognized Logan, and seemed very agitated around him. Then Kitty told me about Annika hurting herself in gym and it seemed relatively healed the next day."  
"What do you think it means?"  
"I don't know but I think we are on our way to helping Logan piece back his past. I'm going to speak with Annika's mother tomorrow. I want you to get Annika into the Danger Room. Start training her she may be a great ally. I have seen the thoughts of some of the Political officers in Washington. If they have their way, you might have to submit a blood sample just to enter a building. Annika would be able to pass whereas our kids would fail."  
"What do we tell Annika? Or Logan for that matter?"  
The Professor gave Oroco a hard look, "Nothing. Annika is now the fourth parmu identified in the world. Unfortunately, she is only one of two that are still living. These parmus become deeply depressed in the fact that they are carriers of a trait most people fear. They're not fully human and they're not fully mutant. They don't know where they belong. I would not want to damage Annika's mental health that way. We'll figure out a way eventually, but I want to make sure she is truly who I think she may be."  
  
IN the den.........  
  
Evans, Rogue, Kitty, Annika, and Kurt were sitting around a table playing poker. Evans laughed, "And you had no clue about the fur, even when he held your hand?"  
Annika shook her head, blushing, "I knew he was German so I just thought he was a hairy one. And I thought the three-fingered thing was my own imagination." The whole table roared into laughter, except Kurt, who shuffled the cards and stuck out his tongue His tail swaying back and forth agitated. "Sticks and stones vill break my bones, but names vill never hurt me."  
Annika leaned over and kissed his cheek. Kurt smiled at her and dealt the cards. Rogue placed her cards down, "Nah where did Jean and Scott go off ta, they know it's der turn to do clean da dishes."  
Evans snickered, looking over his hand, "They're out in the garden, taking a stroll."   
Kurt laughed and said as Even made kissing noises, "Or dats their excuse."  
Evan placed his hands together and teased in a high-pitched voice, "Oh Scott, you're so big and strong."  
Kurt appeared in Evan's lap, "Oh Jean."  
"Oh Scott."  
The duo was teasing so much they didn't see Scot and Jean walk into the room. They stood behind the two, crossing their arms with anger on their faces. Kurt looked over at Annika, who had a nervous look on her face. Kurt noticed everyone at the table had the same look. Kurt pointed back, "They're behind us aren't they?"  
"Yep." Nodded Rogue as she played with her hand. Evan and Kurt looked at each other then behind them to see the couple. Kurt laughed, "Uh..hi! Vana play?"  
Jean raised both her arms up, bringing both boys with her. She swung them to the right and the duo went flying out the window, landing with a big splash.  
Annika sighed, "Thanks Jean, do you know how bad fur smells wet?"  
Jean shrugged, "Sorry."  
Scott took her hand and led her to the kitchen to do their chores.  
  
The next day....Westchester County Medical Center.......  
  
Shirley Hunter picked up the chart for her next patient. Headaches, was the only thing written on the chart. She entered the hospital room and pulled back the curtain to find Professor Xavier smiling back at her, "Morning Shirley."  
She swallowed, bringing the curtain back around to conceal the both of them. "Can I help you?"  
He smiled, "I would like to talk to you about the other day. You seemed very upset when you saw a member of my staff."  
Shirley rubbed the back of her neck, "I have a lot of patients here, Professor. I don't want to talk about Logan." She slapped her hand over her mouth.   
"Oh really? How did you know his name?"  
Shirley sighed, "It's a long story. Can you meet me here around 5 this afternoon?"  
"Surely." Shirley nodded and left. Her husband's past was about to reach up and bite her in the ass whether she liked it or not.  
  
At the school.........  
  
Toad was humming away, trying to hack into the Institutes computer system. He hit a few keys and the screen erupted with information. "Hey boss?"  
Magneto floated to the screen and read the file, "A Parmu huh? She could be useful. Very useful indeed."  
Toad furrowed his eyebrows, "I don't get it."  
"Basically, Toad, this girl carries the gene of mutation. Parmu are guaranteed to have mutant children."  
"So, what are you thinking?"  
"If we can get hold of her, we can create a mutant army. Let's pay this Annika Hunter a visit. Go get mystique so that I might have a word with her."  
Toad turned off the computer and hopping away, snickering in an evil way.  
  
Danger Room around 4pm.................  
  
Annika clapped from the observation room as Kurt made it through the program safely. Oroco watched Annika for any other signs of partial symptoms but there was nothing. Although she didn't like to think this way, maybe the Professor had been wrong about this girl. Annika reached up and hit the intercom, "You were amazing Kurt!"  
Kurt bowed and blew her a kiss. "Vhy don't you come down and try this out?"  
Annika frowned, shaking her head, "No way. My dad may have taught me everything about combat and skills, but there is no way I could do that."  
Kitty laughed, "Sure you can! I have an extra suit in the locker room. GO put it on!"  
Annika looked at Oroco, "Can I?"  
She nodded, "Of course. I'll make sure the setting is on beginner so it won't be as crazy as their program." Annika nodded and dashed to the locker room.  
  
A few minutes later she entered the Danger Room, tuning on her wrist monitor. Her heart was racing and she could smell everyone. Their sweat was so strong to her she nearly gagged. She shook her head, "Calm down Annika." Her heart obeyed and the intense smell faded. She looked at her newfound friends, "Ready."  
Oroco watched as Annika's wrist monitor showed a peak in sensory nerves for a second. Oroco sighed. It wasn't enough to prove anything, yet. She hit the intercom, "OK, Program 1 to start in 5 seconds."  
Annika stood next to Kurt, "What should I expect?"  
Kurt smiled "Yo've seen us in here. Be on your guard." Kurt crouched down on all fours, ready to spring the moment the program started. Annika's heart began to beat hard again. Annika watched as the metallic walls, shifted and opened with weapons projecting out. She could feel the moisture on her face as the room became hot. Her heart beat faster as a buzzer sounded the start. A metallic gunman jumped out and Annika disabled him with one kick. She crouched down on all fours, rubbing her ankle briefly. That was really hard metal, she thought. She lifted her head up, sniffing the air. Evans was behind her, Kitty was above her, and Kurt was to her right. She crawled forward until she heard a growl.  
  
Oroco looked at the monitor. It was reading heightened senses, but in the danger room that was possible. She got up from her seat and watched the action below. Maybe she could record something visual that would prove the Professor's theory. Although, she had no clue what she was looking for down there. Annika's military father had taught her everything he was taught. Annika didn't know why her father insisted on the training. Oroco thought, if he knew about this trait then maybe there was a reason other than protection. Maybe it was a discipline lesson to help her control these ghost symptoms of a recessive gene in her body.  
  
Annika quickly jumped up, grabbed the edge of a ramp, just as Wolverine jumped forward towards the group. He nicked her leg with a claw. She winced but the wound healed so she figured it must have been a scratch.  
  
Back at the hospital............  
  
Shirley sat down next to the Professor, a cup of coffee steaming in her hands, "It is Logan right?"  
The Professor nodded, "Yes. That is his name but he does not remember much of his life due to grave circumstances."  
Shirley smiled, "My husband would love to hear that..he thinks Logan abandoned him."  
The Professor cleared his voice, "Who do you think Logan is?"  
"If he's the Logan I know, he's my father-in-law and Annika's grandfather."  
  
Back at the Danger Room..........  
  
Wolverine jumped back, extending his claws, snarling. Annika swung herself onto the pole and snarled back. Kitty giggled, "Look at that, Annika has the same snarl as Wolverine."  
Wolverine hit the pole with his claws, sending it crashing down. Annika flipped in the air landing on her feet. Kurt, worried, yelled, "Annika, the object of dis game is to capture the flag. It should be near you!" He was really worried. HE had never seen her like this before. It was as if she was an animal. Wolverine and Annika were just standing there, prepared for battle, snarling, yet they looked over each other like they knew the other.  
Oroco turned as Annika's monitor began beeping. Oroco was shocked to see Annika's senses highly agitated. Her levels were exceeding any normal human. If this kept up she might go into shock. She turned back to the Danger Room. Annika wasn't fighting or running, she was standing face to face with Logan. Annika's mind was racing. I know you, who are you? You smell like my father. You smell like me. Why? Annika felt her head snap and a flood of imagines and feeling entered her head. A cabin in Canada, family, him and her laughing, his feelings of loss and regret filled her head like ooze. She screamed, placing her hands to her head and passed out.  
Kurt ran to her. Picking her up, he transported them to the med lab. Oroco was already there getting a needle ready. "Vat vas dat?!" He turned to Logan, "Vhat did you do?!"  
Logan took off his mask, "Hey, blue boy, I didn't do anything." When Logan tried to get closer Kurt moved in-between them, "Please go." Logan tried again but Kurt was determined to keep him away from his girlfriend. Logan snarled and left, hitting the wall on the way out. Kurt relaxed and held Annika's hand. The sedative was working and she was sleeping. Kurt looked at Oroco, "vat happened?"  
"Her senses overloaded, causing a massive migraine. Kurt, go get the professor."  
  
Back at the hospital..........  
  
"Professor, I met my husband on a vacation to Canada. He lived in a log cabin deep within the mountainside of British Columbia. Logan, his father, was a lumberjack and construction worker, a drifter mostly. His mother had died during childbirth so it was only the two of them. I did notice Logan's..differences. He never got sick, he never got hurt, he never complained of the normal aches and pains normal people do. He didn't even seem to age. When Annika was born we noticed that she had a great bond with Logan. They seemed to know each other's thoughts and feelings just by looking. It scared me. I worked on a base where Drake was training. Drake knew most of the moves, since Logan served in the forces, so it was easy for Drake to excel in drills. We were moved to Germany next. That was 1986, Annika was two years old when the word mutant first appeared. Logan had told us that we had to stay in Germany. It was safe there. People had come by the cabin, asking a lot of questions about his abilities. He told Drake that it was safer to tell people that Logan wasn't his father. Pretend that his life in Canada never happened." She shook her head, "Drake was as stubborn as his father and didn't listen. A few days later, Drake received word that his father's cabin had been vandalized and his father was nowhere to be found. Drake thought it was his father's doing." She stopped to take sip.  
The Professor opened his eyes, seeing the events as she told him, "But you think differently?"  
"Yes. Drake never had any special abilities like Logan, but Annika kinda did. She fought better than any man at the base at three years old. And she healed so quickly. A week after Logan disappeared, men would come around asking questions about my husband. I think Logan was captured. Annika had nightmares about her grandfather being tortured, rods being stuck into his arms. Some nights when I went to comfort her she had bruises all over her body. It was as if this torture was happening to her," Shirley sniffled, wiping her eyes, "I never told Drake. He would have gone back to Canada to try and find him. I wasn't ready to lose my husband or my child. That's why we use my maiden name. Drake doesn't want to take the chance of someone finding us. We never heard from Logan again. I thought he was dead until yesterday. He doesn't look like he's aged a bit. Is he a mutant?"  
The Professor nodded, "Yes. How old was he when he disappeared?"  
Shirley smiled, "Well, according to Drake and Logan, he will be 65 years old this December."  
The Professor nodded, "Tell me more about this bond."  
Shirley took another sip, "What's to tell? They were linked closer than Drake and him. They just knew things." Shirley got a sad look on her face. She swallowed hard and asked, " Is my daughter a mutant?"  
The Professor shook his head, "Not fully, no. She has the recessive gene that could be passed onto her children. But, she does show some abilities even though she is a not a full mutant. It's like color blindness."  
Shirley smiled, "Too bad she wasn't a boy. Then this may never have happened."  
The Professor smiled, knowing she was just trying to cope with the situation, "Actually, if Annika had been a boy, she would be a full mutant. She is safe. Parmus as she is called do connect with a person that most resembles their own traits. Plus, if Annika was a boy I know Kurt would be devastated."  
Shirley laughed, "That is very true."  
  
Kurt, in his human form, ran into the cafeteria and right up to the Professor. He was out of breath from running the short distance from the emergency room to the cafeteria. "Professor, someting is vrong vith Annika. You have ta come now."  
HE was panicking which made Shirley panic, "What happened?"  
"She freaked out in the Danger Room when she and Logan met."  
The Professor placed his hands together and said to Shirley in her mind, It appears that she was using her abilities when Logan was within close enough range and it triggered the dormant bond.  
Shirley shook her head, a normal reaction to having someone's thoughts invade your mind for the first time, "I see. Let's go."  
Kurt nodded, fear still written all over his face. The Professor wheeled forward, "Kurt, go back to the mansion and tend to Annika. We will be there shortly."  
Kurt bamfed out, not thinking about where he was at the moment. The Professor thanked luck that no one else was in the room. Shirley and him quickly left the hospital.  
  
Kurt bamfed next to Annika. He took a cold rag and replaced it on Annika's head. She still was sleeping soundly. Noticing a movement out of the corner of his eye he saw Logan at the doorway. Logan started to come in and Kurt stood up, "Away Logan!"  
Logan backed up until Kurt stopped yelling. Kurt sat back down, "Danke."  
Wolverine looked at Annika from the doorway. It was as close to Annika that Kurt would let him. Logan knew he could take the little elf, but something in blue boy's eyes told him not to bother Kurt.  
  
Kurt held Annika's hand, tracing the lines on her palm. Usually this sent her into fits, but she was still sleeping. He hadn't left her side since the incident, except to get the professor. He still had on his uniform, clinging to him with sweat. He touched her palm again and she squirmed. He jumped up, caressing her cheek, "Annika?"  
She turned her head, slowly opening her eyes, "Hello, what happened? I feel like I've been hit by a bat between my eyes."  
Kurt smiled, "I don't know. You just freaked out and passed out."  
She smiled at him. His voice shook as he said the words. She squeezed his hand, "I'm sorry I scared you."  
Kurt kissed her hand, "Forgiven. I just happy you're fine. I'll go get Oroco." He vanished in a puff. She moved her stiff limbs and rubbed her temples. She looked over at the door to see Logan, "Hi."  
"Hi."  
"Did I really freak out?"  
Logan slowly walked to her, crossing his arms again, "Yeah, scared blue boy so much he turned white."  
Annika smiled, "I don't remember anything after you jumped at me. You must have gotten me really good."  
"I didn't touch you."  
Annika's smile vanished, "I just passed out."  
Logan nodded. Being this close to her, he noticed a familiar scent about her. Funny that he hadn't noticed it before. Usually he could smell a mouse miles away. Kurt bamfed back and looked at Logan, "Ja?"  
Logan waved his hand and left. Annika sat up, watching him go, "He's so sad."  
Kurt looked at her, "How do you know?"  
Annika turned, "I don't know."   
Kurt smiled and sighed at her. "You hungry?"  
"Starved."  
"After Oroco checks you over, I'm taking you out."  
Annika nodded. She looked at the empty doorway, wondering how exactly she did know what Logan was feeling.  
  
The Professor and Annika's mother rushed into the infirmary. Shirley, seeing her daughter awake and fine, ran to her, hugging her tight.  
"Mom, I can't breathe."  
Shirley sniffed, "You ok?"  
Kurt jumped on the table, swaying his tail back and forth, nervously. "Ja, she is ok. Oroco is coming to make sure."  
Shirley placed the stethoscope she had forgotten to take off at the hospital on and listened to Annika's chest. Her heart rate was alittle fast but within the normal range. She started her own checkup, "You do seem fine."  
"Mom," Annika whined, "I just passed out. It was hot in the room so I probably got heat exhaustion."  
The Professor nodded, "That is probably the cause." Oroco came in and took some blood work and saying Annika was ok too. The Professor excused her and Kurt. When they were gone, the Professor turned to Oroco, "What did you see?"  
"I have it on tape." She walked over to a monitor, pressing a few buttons. The whole Danger Room scene replayed. The Professor rested his chin on his fingers, deep in thought, while Shirley wrapped her arms around herself, watching Annika's primal attitudes when Logan appeared. Oroco turned, "Her vitals were beyond any human, but they dissipated just as quickly, so to a doctor or specialist, it would seem a bug in the program."  
The Professor agreed, "That is what makes Parmus a commodity. We have to keep this to ourselves. Shirley I would like to have Annika live here for a while. I want to see how advanced her scenes truly have manifested. Plus, to see if having her around will trigger any memories he has lost. We cannot tell either of them yet, not until we are sure."  
Shirley let out a staggered breath, "I don't think so Professor. I want her to have a normal life and you're making her sound like a science project. How would we even explain to her why she needs to stay?"  
Oroco turned off the monitors, "Didn't you say you had a conference coming up?"  
"Yes, in Pittsburgh, why?"  
"Can't you just say you have to go and you want her to stay here."  
"It's only for a weekend...you want me to lie to her?"  
The Professor raised his hand, "No, of course not. We have to find another way. What is you told me that you studied Logan and his abilities. How would you like to become our physician. The kids could surely use someone who has a medical background and won't be running off to fight off enemies when they need the flu shot. As an employee, you could live here."  
Shirley thought about it. It would mean better hours so she would see Annika more and be able to watch her. A nicer place to live than their two-bedroom shack that had no yard to speak of within 4 blocks. A safer neighbor that she wouldn't have to worry about Annika and herself walking home late at night. "I don't know. I need to think about it and talk it over with Annika."  
"Of course."  
Shirley stood, walking out to se if she could catch Annika. Oroco sighed, crossing her arms, "Professor?"  
"I cannot force her. Save the data and come to my office. I want her accommodations already done if she agrees to this employment."  
  
Shirley walked down the hall, looking into room after room to find Annika. She was walking around a corner when she bumped into something solid. It was Logan. HE looked at her, with a raised eyebrow, "Sorry."  
Shirley smiled, "No, I'm the clumsy one. I apologize. Have you seen Annika?"  
He pointed down the hall, "Kurt and her just left for a pizza."  
She frowned, "Oh. I thought I could catch her."  
Logan smirked, "When she has a boyfriend who transports, that's gotta be tough."  
Shirley nodded, "Yeah."  
Logan looked at this woman and hurt, Why was she so familiar to him? Could she be an old flame? Old acquaintance? He sighed and she did too. Shirley was starting to feel uncomfortable. Here she was in front of her father-in-law, the man who had called her daughter, and he didn't even remember her or Annika. "I have to go back to work, Excuse me."  
Logan moved and watched her go. He crossed his arms and walked to his room.  
  
  
Annika was gazing out the window at the parlor when Kurt snapped his fingers in front of her, "Earth to Annika?"  
She shook her head, "Sorry."  
"Are you feeling any better?"  
"Yeah, I just have this weird vibe in my head, like I'm suppose to know something. It's probably a school assignment I'm forgetting."  
Kurt took a bite out of his pizza and gives her a look that told Annika that he didn't believe her.   
  
Later that night....  
  
"How's about you and me going somewhere together?" said Kurt as they ascended the stairs to Annika's apartment.  
"Where?"  
Kurt smiled, "Anywhere! Australia, England, France, anywhere you want to go."  
Annika smiling, turned to face her blue beau, "Italy was nice."  
"Italy it is den, Fraulein." He wrapped his arms around her waist. She could feel his tail around her ankle.   
She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, "You spoil me too much..I like it, don't get me wrong. I just wanted to let you know that."  
Kurt gently kissed her on the lips, "Hey, when the love of your life finally comes to you, you're a fool not to make her happy."  
Annika smiled, "You should write romance novels, you got such good lines."  
Kurt picked her up and carried her the rest of the way up the stairs, "Nah, I'm more of a Kurt Does Dallas, kinda guy."  
"Oh really?" she said with a raised eyebrow. They got to her door and Kurt let her down, "No, not really." He said blushing.  
Annika opened the door to see her mother waiting for her on the couch, "Mom, are you ok?"  
"We need to talk."  
Annika's heart jumped. The last time she had said those words with that tone it was to inform her that she would probably never see her father again. Kurt saw the look on her face, "Annika?"  
"I'm ok. Umm, rain check on the movie?"  
Kurt nodded, "Of course." He took her face in one hand and kissed her other cheek. She gave him a weak smile before he disappeared in purple smoke. Annika turned her attention to her mother. She swallowed hard and sat down, "What's wrong?"  
Shirley wiped her face. Annika noticed the bottle of whiskey and a shot glass on the table, "How would you like the live at the Institute?"  
Annika shook her head, "Wha?"  
"You heard me."  
Annika slumped into the couch, "It would be awesome. I could see Kurt all the time and swim in the pool. I could practice in the Danger Room and hone all that kunfu stuff dad taught me. Why?"  
Shirley smiled, "The Professor offered me a job as the Institute's physician. I would still work at the hospital part-time but most of the day would be spent at the Institute."   
Annika jumped up, "Really?! That's great! And we get to live there?"  
Shirley nodded, "I don't know if I want to take the job or not. I don't want you to become a project to Xavier."  
"Why would I be?"  
She shrugged, "You know, being the only non-mutant could be tough. You might feel uncomfortable there."  
Annika sighed, "Mom, I don't think so. They are cool and being the only non-mutant has it's advantages. I won't have to practice in the Danger Room religiously like the others."  
Shirley poured herself another drink and quickly emptied the glass in her mouth, "Umm, yeah I see your point. What if..what if..for the sake of argument, you were a mutant would you like to live there?"  
"Mom, you're scaring me." Annika wrapped her arms around herself, "I'm not a mutant. And if I was the Institute is the safest place. Everyone protects each other from any harm. It's one big family."  
Shirley nodded, "OK, I'll call the Prof and tell him yes."  
Annika smiled and hugged her mom, "You'll love it mom. And just think you can lounge at the pool all day."  
Shirley nodded, smiling too, "Yep. Remember I have to go to that conference this weekend. I'll be back around Monday or Tuesday. Will you be ok alone or would you like to stay with the Professor?"  
"I'll be fine here. If I need anything I'll call Kurt."  
Shirley hugged her little tighter, "OK. Just asking."  
  
Saturday............  
  
Annika was at the Institute working on a project for her computer science class. "C++, you C suck suck," she sang as she worked. The others were in the Danger Room practicing. After her incident, Kurt didn't want her anywhere need the room. He was so cute when he was protective. She hit enter on the keyboard and Kurt appeared next her, "Hey, how ya doing?"  
"Good, I got my problem errors on my program down from 150 to 50."  
"Ouch, vell I just vanted to say hi." He kissed her on the cheek and bamfed out. "Ewww, gross sweaty fur." She announced and grabbed her napkin. Unfortunately, her soda was on the napkin and spilled into her lap. "Aww crap!" She dapped the stain and walked next door to the infirmary to get more towels. She saw Oroco walk out, writing something on a pad. Annika shrugged and walked into the room. One of the monitor's was on and beeping. Annika kept dabbing the stain with cold water as she looked at the screen. She froze when it said in 12 Times New Roman font, "PARMU Project #4876478-AB Hunter, Annika." She threw the towels down and hit the enter key. Lists of charts and numbers appeared on the screen. She read out loud, "Partial Mutation...those descendents of mutants that carry the recessive gene. Yet, not being a mutant themselves, exhibit traits of the powers from the parent mutant."  
Annika felt her heart beating rapidly and she was finding it hard to breathe. The next screen came up stating:  
Subject: Hunter, Annika  
Sex: Female  
Age: 16  
Class: PARMU  
Trait: Excessive healing and survival skills.  
  
The next item on the list was about to pop up when she heard Oroco coming down the hall. Her heels clicking on the tiles hurt Annika's ears. Then she realized something. Every time she got excited, scared or worried, she had reactions like this to normal things. Partial mutant, what the hell what that? How can you be a partial mutant..that's like saying you are partially pregnant. It's one or the other. She remembered her mother asking her the hypothetical question about if she was a mutant. She knew, mom knew and she didn't tell me! Annika thought. The sound was getting closer and she grabbed the towels and tucked under the sink. She watched Oroco walk in and turn off the monitor. The Professor entered shortly after, "Are all the accommodations ready for Annika and her mother?"  
"Yes, do you think we should tell someone about her? At least tell the kids what's going on?"  
Annika, through the crack in the door, saw the Professor nod, "I told Kurt, Jean and Scott this morning. We will tell the others when the time is right. She is not to know. I don't want her to become depressed over this endeavor."  
"How did Kurt take it?"  
"He's so worried. When I told him what could happen if she found out too suddenly, like the depression and mood swings, he freaked out. He truly loves her. I'm not worried about Annika. If she is as strong as Logan, she will make out fine."  
Annika smiled, she knew Kurt loved her but it was always nice to hear someone else say it. Then she frowned, 'He knew this morning and he didn't say anything to her. HE was hiding things from her, again!' She understood the Professor said not to say anything, but it's your girlfriend's life! Wasn't she entitled to know what she was and decide how to deal with it on her own! Annika got so mad.  
She looked up to see the Professor holding his head, Aww crap did she think to loud or something. He looked at Oroco, "There is a negative feeling in this room. How was the last person in here?"  
"Logan, spilled oil on his uniform and came in here to clean up. Annika looked down and touched her own wet stain, Why did he say if I was like Logan?, she thought.   
The Professor nodded, "Then that must be it. Let us go." They left and Annika fell out of the cabinet, cramped and sore. It didn't last long and she got up and went back to her laptop. She tried to type her program again but she was distracted. PARMU. She bite her lip, I can't be a mutant. I don't have powers like the others. So, I heal fast, that's because I drink a lot of milk and eat lots of proteins. I just have a healthy immune system, that doesn't make me a mutant. She sniffled trying not to cry. She knew Kurt would be coming back soon. She burst into tears when she realized that Kurt knew and never said anything to her. Annika got up and took her stuff to Kurt's room. She placed everything down in his desk and crawled into bed. She just needed a nap, that's all. When she woke up this would all be a dream.  
  
"Waky, Wakey beautiful."  
Annika turned over, rubbing her eyes, "Hello. What day is it?"  
Kurt laughed, "It's still Saturday...afternoon. You feeling ok?"  
Annika sat up and stretched, "Yep. I had a terrible dream though."  
"About what?" Kurt stood up and unzipped his uniform. This didn't take Annika aback, they were comfortable enough with each other that changing wasn't a big deal. Annika smiled, Kurt just got more enjoyment out of watching her undress. She was about to tell him when she noticed the cherry coke stain on her leg. She gasped and held her leg as if it was hurt. The stain...but how..that means it was real. She was a PARA-something. She saw Kurt give her a look, "I got a stain on my new jeans."  
He nodded and continued to pull the latex suit off his fur without pulling any out. Annika stood up and pulled her hair back. Kurt was acting like nothing was going on with her. She cleared her throat, "So, I heard you had a meeting with the Prof this morning?"  
Kurt nodded pulling the top part of his uniform off, "Ja? Vat about it?"  
"Just wondered what it was about?"  
Kurt smiled, "It's X-men stuff. I could tell ya but den I'd have to kill you." He bamfed right next to her and kissed her on the lips then down her neck, "Don't vorry about it."  
She giggled as the fur tickled her neck. Maybe the Professor didn't tell him everything. She was going to have to look for herself. She tickled Kurt back, causing him to bamf away, itching himself, smiling. She picked up her laptop, "See you at lunch."  
He waved and continued to pry his uniform off. As Annika closed the door she heard latex snap and Kurt yelp. She laughed and walked to the nearest modem line.   
  
In the library.......  
  
Annika typed furiously, trying to find any PARMUs online or anything related to the topic. Nothing. She hit her fist on the table. "Sorry," she whispered to Rogue, who was reading her Edger Allen Poe book.   
Annika sighed and went to Yahoo. She clicked on the People Search label and stared at the screen. Maybe she could find her father, but he was always undercover so she had no clue what name to use. She wiped her head as a feeling of familiarity swept over her. She turned to see Logan walk in the room and sit next to her. He leaned an elbow on the table and looked at her computer, "Looking for someone, kiddo?"  
Annika pushed the uneasiness away from the pit of her stomach, "Yeah, my dad."  
Logan nodded, "Not around huh?"  
Annika nodded, "Not anymore. He left when I was young. HE said it was for the better, but I don't believe him. I miss him. I can't even find him because I don't know what name he has right now."  
Logan frowned at the girl's dilemma. He couldn't help feeling that her pain was his fault and he didn't like it. He didn't know this girl he didn't owe anything to her, yet he felt like he had known her for a long time. He sighed and cursed the block in his head that kept him from remembering any life he had before..the incident. HE rubbed his knuckles where the claws rested. He looked at Annika to see her looking at him with the same pain in her eyes, "Are those your power?"   
Logan let one claw poke out as he scratched himself on the head, "These? Nah, these were man-made, my powers are animal instincts and the ability to heal very quickly."  
He saw Annika's eyes go wide, but if it was horror or recognition, he couldn't tell. He smiled, "What about you?"  
Annika swallowed hard, "What about me?"  
"Well, you've been hanging out here a lot and I have a feeling that it's not because of blue boy. You got any powers?"  
Annika shook her head, "Just the ability to be deceived."  
Logan nodded, "I know the feeling." He tapped her head lightly with a finger, "How're the migraines?"  
"OK, I haven't had one since that day in the Danger Room. I think it was just heat exhaustion. That or many pounds of muscle with claws charging me."  
Logan let out a laugh, "Kid, the look you had in your eyes told me you were going to be force to be reckoned with..don't underestimate yourself."  
Annika smiled, "I guess."  
Logan stood up, "See you later." He kissed the top of her head. He quickly pulled back, stunned. Annika stood up too, just as stunned. The only sound was Rogue dropping her book from shock. Logan cleared his throat, "See ya kiddo" and quickly walked out. Annika looked at Rogue. "What was that all about, sugar?" said Rogue.  
Annika just shrugged and plopped down on her seat. She quickly exited the People Search and typed into the Yahoo Search Engine, 'Partial Mutation.' This was the only combination of PARMU or partial mutate that she could think and the most obvious. When Yahoo returned, a lot of the sites were for biology listings. She clicked on one and it listed genetic diseases, caused by partial mutations. She exited the site, disgusted. She just had to wait and see how long it would take for one of them to tell her. She was deep in thought when Kurt bamfed into the library, "Hey, Annika, you scared me."  
"Why?" she asked as she closed her laptop.  
"You veren't at Lunch and you said you vould be."  
"I'm fine. I just got caught up on the Internet."   
Kurt sat on the table, looking down at her, "Vhy do I not believe you. What are you hiding from me?"  
Annika's jaw dropped open, "What am I hiding from you?! I could ask you the same thing!"  
"Like what?" Kurt said, offended.  
"Like you hiding your true self from me for months!"  
Kurt sighed, crossing his arms, "I thought ve vere done with dat?"  
"Well, you never tell me things. You are always hiding things from me. Why won't you tell me about Germany? It took an accident to get you to explain you were a mutant. Am I going to have to find a way to make more accidents happen?"  
  
Rogue snuck out of the library. She didn't need these bad vibes in her system.  
  
Kurt grunted, "Vhy do you need to know?! You have a happy family life, I didn't. I told you dat I didn't tell you about the mutant thing because I was too in love with you to lose you. I didn't know whether you could accept me. "  
Annika shook her head, "This is how you are going to lose me." She grabbed her bag off the chair and ran out the door. Kurt watched dumbstruck at the door, not believing she just walked out. "Annika." He ran to the doorway but she was nowhere to be found, "Annika?!" HE hit the frame and disappeared to find her.  
  
Annika sniffled as she walked through the gates of the Institute. Was she so different that Kurt didn't seem to trust her? Was it because she wasn't a mutant? Or maybe because she was a PARMU, whatever the hell that was anyway. That he didn't think she would be able to understand or comfort him? The more she thought about it the more she cried, not so much from her train of thought but the fact he hadn't run after her. Her mother always told her to wait until she found someone she truly loved to give herself too. She thought Kurt was that guy, but it seems as soon as he got what he wanted she didn't matter anymore. Annika started to run down the road. She was a fool! An idiot for falling in love..but her heart hurt because she knew she loved Kurt. The mutant thing had shocked her sure, anyone would if they didn't encounter it everyday. But she had liked him so much she didn't care, she wanted him no matter what shape or form. And Kurt was right, she was fine with it, but it also made her think. What else was he hiding? Annika walked into town and into her building. She got into her apartment to find it dark and lonely. Her mother was still at the conference, her dad was somewhere, and there was no one home. No shoulder to cry, no person to rant, just her. She wiped her tears away on her sleeve. She walked into her room, not noticing the movement in the corner. A dark figure hides in the shadows, watching her every move. Annika turned on her desk light and jumped on her bed, crying. The figure moved silently down the wall and next to her. She lifted her head to dry some of her tears when she noticed the movement. She yelped and stood up in her bed, pressing herself against the wall. Her softball bat was in reaching distance if she needed it. The figure jumped on the bed and turned on her room light. Annika closed her eyes to the brightness and opened her eyes to see Kurt crouched in front of her and he was mad. His face was hard, his eyes fixed on hers, and Annika saw his jaw move as he clenched it. Annika sniffled and sighed, "HI."  
Kurt stood up quick, making Annika nervous. This wasn't funny. Was he trying to scare her on purpose or was this a game? He leaned so close she felt his hot breath on her mouth, "Did I scare you?"  
Annika grunted, "Stop this! Why are you going this? You're acting funny." She tried to push him away but he was as solid as a rock. Then she smelt it. Something rancid and molding like a swamp. She leaned back against the wall, "Kurt?"  
Kurt smiled evilly, "Yes?"  
"Do you smell that? It smells like a bog?"  
Kurt just shrugged, "It must be Toad."  
Annika swallowed hard, "Toad? Since when do you hang out with Toad?" She heard her mother's bedroom door slam. Toad appeared in the room, "Hello."  
Annika turned to yell at him, when Kurt pulled out a needle, pushing it into Annika's arm. She screamed and struggled but became weak. She slid down the wall, losing consciousness. Her last sight was Toad laughing walking towards her.  
  
Toad laughed, "Boss, that was priceless."  
Kurt folded his arms and morphed into Mystique. "Take her to the lab."  
Toad nodded and threw Annika over his shoulder like a doll, following a frowning Mystique out.  
  
A few minutes later.......  
  
Kurt appeared in the room, "Annika?" Nothing. He really screwed up. He hit Annika's desk in frustration. It wasn't that he didn't trust her with his past, it was just that, it was his past. When he left that world behind he promised to only focus on the here and now. Annika was here and he hoped she would be there forever. He was running out of places. She wasn't on the road still, not at the bowling alley, not at home, maybe she was at the school. Kurt disappeared not seeing the needle that lay on the floor near Annika's bed.  
  
Somewhere in the Dutchess County (Note: Home of this author :))  
  
Annika woke up hearing the buzz of florescent light above her. She touched her arm and saw a huge bruise from the needle. The room was spinning. She touched the wall, trying the stand, to find the walls padded. She looked down to find her clothes had been replaced with a surgical gown. She touched her face, swaying back and forth. The room was spinning too much and she fell on the floor unto her back.  
  
Above her Magneto floated as Mystique watched her. Magneto knew that Mystique was not happy with this plan, but he couldn't figure out why. "This is the chance we have been looking for, Mystique. To help mutants beat these weakling humans. If you wish, we could take her uterus as well as her ovaries. I can place the uterus into you, making you able to have children again. Can't you see this is necessary?"  
"Shall I go in now?"  
He sighed, "Yes."  
She walked down the stairs and opened the door. Annika turned her head, licking her lips, "Who?" she whispered.  
The woman hushed her, "Quiet, little one. I'm here to help." Annika watched as this woman gave her an injection. Annika's world slowly came back into focus. She rolled over onto her side, "Thanks."  
The woman smiled, "No problem."  
"Where am I?"  
"A special place for people like you."  
"Like me?"  
"yes, you are a PARMU aren't you?"  
"I don't know, what is that?"  
The woman smiled, "It's a special mutant that's not fully a mutant."  
Annika stood and leaned against the wall, "It must be the sedatives but that didn't make sense."  
"Your parent or grandparent was a mutant. You have the gene for their mutation but you yourself are not fully a mutant. Yet, you do possess some traits that prove you have this gene."  
"Like healing." Annika said matter-of-factly.  
"Yes, exactly. Your friend brought you here to us because he said you were a danger."  
"Kurt said that! I'm not a danger."  
"Hush, child. I only say what was told to me. There is a good advantage about being a PARMU. You will have mutant children."  
Annika sniffled, "How is that an advantage?"  
"This world needs more mutants." Annika watched the nurse morph into a blue-skinned woman. She looked a lot like Kurt. "You see, I am a mutant. I want to help you, help the mutant population grow."  
"How?"  
Mystique smiled, "Why have babies of course."  
Annika backed into a corner, "You're crazy."  
Mystique laughed loudly, "Hardly."  
"You're Mystique, you're K.." Annika didn't get to finish her statement, Mystique covered her mouth and whispered, "Don't mention my son here, it might cost him and you your life. If I can, I will help you." She backed up and said loudly to Annika as if someone was listening to her, "Xavier is crazy for not taking advantage of what he had in front of him. All we need is to harvest your ovaries and then you can go free. Maybe we'll let you have one baby first, to see if it's true. Then, we'll take them. And once that is over, we'll have no need of you."  
Annika swallowed hard, "No. You can't do this."  
The woman walked to the entrance, "I can and I will. That injection I gave you was not just an antidote to the sedative. It was a hormone inducers. Your first pregnancy will be at least triplets. Well, I have to go now. Get your rest, you'll need it."  
Annika charged the woman but Mystique exited before Annika could get out. She pounded on the door screaming.  
  
Mystique returned to the observation room with Magneto. "It's good to see you take pride in your work."  
Mystique nodded, frowning. She had to save this girl. She was Kurt's girlfriend and he loved her. Plus, she knew what it felt like to lose her ability to have children. She blocked these thoughts from Magneto and went to find a way to help.  
  
  
Back at the Institute...............  
  
"Professor, we can't find her anywhere." Said Scott as he entered the office.  
Kurt bamfed into the room, his hair ruffed from constant pulling, "I don't know vhere to look! It's like she vanished into thin air."  
The Professor harrumphed, "I see no other option. Go get Logan and the others and meet me in the den."  
The two nodded and ran to get the others.  
  
The Den.......  
  
Logan growled, "You're telling me that she is my granddaughter and you neglected to tell me!"  
"It was for the best Logan. The bond you and Annika shared when she was young is very powerful. To rush into that kind of bond so quickly could damage her mentally as well as physically. I wanted to make sure she was truly a PARMU."  
Oroco commented, "We sent it to the lab in Australia where another PARMU lives, and they confirmed her blood work. Annika is a partial mutant with the ability to tap into her recessive mutant traits."  
The Professor added, "With the right training, she might be able to control the gene and possibly awaken it."  
Evans chuckled and punched Kurt playfully in the arm, "You sure know how to pick em, bro."  
Kitty giggled, "Ya, like who would of thought your first girlfriend would be like us."  
The Professor cleared his throat, "She is at a very fragile state right now. She is agitated and therefore her mutant traits are flared up. It might be possible to find her using Cerebral."  
Kurt jumped up, "Vell, let's go."  
The Professor wheeled to the machine and hooked himself up to it. "Logan?"  
"Yes."  
"Give me your hand. If the bond between Annika and yourself is still thriving. I might get a better reading." Logan obeyed, still hot from being lied too. Such a vital part of his past and they kept it from him. He wasn't a child. "Logan, please. It's hard to concentrate when you are self-pitying. There were reasons why I did not tell you. Ones I will explain later."  
Logan hushed and the Professor connected. He searched everywhere until he asked Logan to think about Annika. As she thought about the incident in the library, the Professor found her. "She's in an abandoned warehouse right near the Hudson in Dutchess County. She is drugged. And....oh dear god." He turned off the machine. He turned to the group, "Mystique is involved."  
Logan crossed his arms, "Why do I feel you are still hiding something."  
The Professor sighed, "Fine. PARMUs genetic make-up make it that any offspring they produce will be a mutant. Mystique is trying to harvest Annika's eggs in attempt to increase the mutant population."  
Kurt and Rogue let their hands ball into fists. Why would she change they both thought? Kurt jumped up, hanging from the ceiling, "No one touches Annika or her eggs, I have fist dibs on them."  
Kitty wrinkled her nose, "Ewww, too much info Kurt."  
"Yeah, bro." Agreed Evans.  
The Professor nodded, "She still had a couple hours before she is taken to another facility. X-men."  
Scott smiled, "Way ahead of you Professor." The group ran and suited up. Logan sat in the Blackbird and pulled his hood over his face, Granddaughter.   
Scott and Kurt took the controls and flew the jet to the boondocks of Dutchess County.  
  
Annika shivered. She was having major hot and cold flashes. She felt so weak too. She tried to claw her way out of the patted room, but under the patting was inch think steel. She pounded on the steel for awhile until her hand bled. She turned, leaning on her back, watching her hand heal itself. All the raging hormones in her body were making her 'abilities' more apparent. She growled, "Ya had to be different, didn't ya." She rolled on her side into a fetal position wondering what her father was doing right now. Maybe that's why he left, he was a mutant and he didn't want her to get caught. She whined and spread out as a hot flash spread through her body. She wondered if livestock, about to get slaughtered, felt this way. She was going to die and no one knew where she was because she had to be difficult and fight with Kurt. Kurt, her beloved sexy blue devil. HE brought her here. She shook her head, no he couldn't have done something like that to her. That weird woman could change shapes and she had the same evil smile, she must of done this to her. She wished she could see Kurt again, apologize to him and fall asleep in his arms. She realized she had a regret, she never got to make love to Kurt. They had done everything but had sex but that's because they were both too chicken. Kurt was still insecure about his body and she was scared about what might happen afterwards. Would he leave her? Would she get pregnant? She laughed at that thought, here she was pumped with hormones, aroused heavily, and she was going to die because someone wanted her pregnant. She didn't know if Irony fit but it was damn close. She turned her head as the door opened. She quickly jumped up, standing ready to fight. Mystique walked in, "How are you feeling?"  
Annika just swallowed, giving her an evil look.  
"That's good. Are you ready to go?"  
"Not with you."  
"Well, you have no choice." She took out a tranquiller gun and aimed it at Annika. She dodged the shot and pushed past Mystique. "Toad! Lance! Get her."  
Annika ran down a flight of stairs. Her heart was racing and she smelled Toad on the next floor down. Lance ran into the stairwell, chasing her. She was caught. She looked over the railing. It was a good four flights up. She threw her legs over the railing and took a deep breath, "Please don't let me die" he prayed to any deity listening. She let go of the railing and fell four floors. She landed with a thud on her side. Toad and Lance looked down. Toad looked up at Lance and Lance down at Toad. "Shit," they said in unison.  
Mystique ran into the top floor corridor, "What happened?"  
"She jumped." Answered Toad.  
"Well, don't just stand there, go get her. See if she is alive!."  
Toad and Lance ran down the stairs.  
  
Annika's body lay limp and broken. Her leg snapped out and cracked. Her ribs cracked and her arm cracked. She gasped in breath and let out a staggered breath. It had worked. She heard the boys coming down the stairs. She got up and ran as fast she could. Her body was almost healed, save the deep bruise that went from her shoulder to her foot. She opened the door and ran into a glass hallway. Her body snapped and crackled again, causing her to scream. She started to run again, trying to find an exit to this maze of hallways.  
  
Toad and Lance ran down the final stairwell and stopped, "Where is she?"  
"No one could have survived that!" continued Toad.  
Mystique yelled, "Someone who has an excelled healing ability can you idiots. Find her!" The two ran more to escape Mystique than find the girl.  
  
  
Kurt paced the jet as they got closer. Logan stopped him, "Sit down, blue boy, you're giving me a headache."  
Kurt sat Indian-style on the floor, "I can't help it. Vhat if ve're too late. Vhat if.."  
Logan placed a hand on his shoulder, "We won't be late."  
Jean turned to Logan, "The Professor said you had a bond with Annika when she was small. Could you try and contact her now?"  
"I don't remember that life, Jean. I wouldn't know how."  
Jean unbuckled herself and sat across from Logan, "I can help you. If you want."  
Logan grunted. He hated asking for help for anything. But this was for Annika, and she was..family. He nodded and Jean placed her hands on Logan's temples, "Just relax Logan."  
Logan obeyed and thought about Annika. Kitty commenting that she had his snarl. He thought about Annika's face, deep dark eyes just like his own, the broad shoulders. He stopped when he saw Annika running down a hallway, scared and hurt badly. "I see her!"  
Kurt jumped up, "Vhere!"  
"She's running from something. And she's hurt." Logan stood up quickly, causing Jean to fall on Kurt.  
He walked up to the window, "There!" he pointed at an old factory building. Scott quickly landed on the roof. "Ok, let's go get her."  
Logan unsheathed his claws, "Agreed."  
  
  
Annika ran into a storage area and closed the door behind her. Her body was still healing and it hurt so much. Her running was now a limping as she made it to the other side of the room. She opened the door to find Mystique on the other side. She screamed and tried to close the door, but Mystique was too quick for her. She grabbed Annika's arm and injected her with a sedative. Annika fought back for a few seconds before passing out on the floor. Mystique sighed, if only she could have told her that she was going to let her escape once they got to the other facility, but Lance and Toad would have told Magneto. Toad and Lance came in after her, "Boss, we got company."  
"What?! Take her and let's get out of here." Mystique thanked Xavier for being so efficient. Annika needed to get as far away as possible from Magneto's grip.  
Lance picked Annika up. He winced at the sight of her. She was so battered he didn't understand why she was still alive. He carried her as fast as he could behind Mystique. Kurt and Wolverine jumped into the larger part of the storage area. Wolverine sniffed the air, "This way."  
Kurt noticed the movement and bamfed in front of Lance, "Give her to me!"  
Lance stopped and hugged the girl closer. He stomped his foot, sending a tremor his way. Kurt wavered and fell, giving Lance time to run past him. Wolverine helped Kurt up and chased Lance.  
  
Kitty and Jean were up on the roof, while Scott kept the jet going. Kitty saw Lance run into the woods, "There he is!" Trees began to sway violently, revealing a camouflage helicopter. Jean touched her temples and tried to hold the helicopter down. "I don't know how much longer I can hold it."  
Scott ran out, "I think I can hit it from here."  
Kitty yelled, "No, Annika is in there. You might blow it up."  
  
Kurt and Wolverine ran out of the building and saw the helicopter. They saw Jean holding it at bay. Wolverine charged the helicopter, digging his claws into the hull. Kurt bamfed himself inside. "Guten Tag."  
Toad opened his mouth and slapped Kurt in the face, leaving a film. Kurt fell back wiping the slime away. Lance kicked him in the stomach. Kurt grunted and threw the film off of his face and into Lance's. It was Lance's turn to fall back. Kurt bamfed behind Toad, grabbing his tongue and tying it to the pole. Toad screamed and tried to get loose. Kurt gently picked up Annika's body and bamfed them to the jet. Annika was breathing but knocked out. Kurt placed her on a stretcher they had for emergencies and went out. "Where's Logan?"  
Kitty pointed, "He's still there."  
Jean sighed and fell to the ground, "I can't hold it anymore." The helicopter shot into the air, Logan still attached to the hull.  
Kurt bamfed to the helicopter, "Take my hand, Annika is back at the jet."  
Logan nodded and grabbed Kurt. Kurt bamfed them back to the jet.  
Kitty was helping an exhausted Jean into the jet, "Let's go home."  
Scott agreed and took off.  
Kurt and Logan sat by Annika. They watched her body snap into place and repair itself. Kurt gave Logan a weak smile, "Good ding she is related to you, ja?"  
Logan raised an eyebrow at Kurt, then smiled, "Yeah it is."  
  
Two Days Later.......  
  
Shirley sat with Logan and the Professor in silence. The Professor spoke, "The encounter has awoken Annika's recessive genes to becoming more accessible. Her blood work still does not show any mutation, but her abilities are more apparent. With concentration and study, Annika may be able to call her abilities at will. She will make an excellent addition to our team. An insider who can go into places full mutants can't go.  
Logan looked at Shirley, "So, I have a son."  
She nodded, "Yeah, a very good and honest man. He would be so happy to know that you didn't leave him on purpose."  
Logan nodded, "I don't remember anything since my incident. I'm still finding it hard to believe you are my daughter-in-law and Annika is my granddaughter."  
Shirley smiled, "I know. I'm having the same feelings, but maybe we can start over."  
Logan nodded, "I'd like that." He crossed his arms, "Tell me everything..I want to remember."  
Shirley poured herself another glass of lemonade and one for Logan, "OK, but it's a long story."  
The Professor smiled, they hadn't heard a word he said, "I'll leave you two alone." He wheeled down to his office.  
  
In the infirmary..............  
  
Annika was mostly healed from her ordeal. Her bruises were smaller and there were small traces left of the hormone inducers. She was playing with Kurt's GameBoy when he came into the room. He sat next to her and smiled, "Winning?"  
"No." She placed the game down and smiled at him. He kissed her and rested his head on her shoulder. She smiled at him. Kurt lifted his head, "Vha?"  
She shrugged, "Just Happy. To be alive, not to be pregnant with a million babies, the usual stuff."  
Kurt laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist, gently not to hurt her still bruised rubs. "I'm happy too."  
"When I thought I was going to die I only had one regret."  
"Vhat's dat?"  
"I thought I was going to die without ever making love to you."  
Kurt went wide-eyed for a second, "OK, those are da hormones talking right?"  
Annika punched him lightly in her chest, "NO! I'm serious, Kurt."  
Kurt rubbed his chest, smiling, "You really vant to?"   
Annika smiled and purring into his ear, "Well, not right now but soon. I love you so much that I want to show you. OK, that was the hormones."  
Kurt chuckled, "VE don't have ta do dat, I already know you love me as much as I love you."  
"I know." She said lowering her head.  
Kurt kissed her neck and cheek, "Vhen you are all better and when the time is right, we will make love. And just because I'm saying dis, don't think I haven't thought about it every night since prom."  
"That long?"  
"Ja." Kurt said matter-of-factly.  
Annika smiled and hugged Kurt tight. He retuned the hug gently. Evans and Kitty walked into the room. Kitty smiled, "Awwww, how cute."  
Kurt and Annika gave them a nasty look.  
Evans laughed, "So, Annika, how does it feel to be a mutant."  
Annika smiled, "Well, technically, I'm not a mutant." She looked at Kurt and smiled, "But I'm enjoying being different."  
Evans laughed, "Yeah...gives the ego alittle boost doesn't it?"  
Jean and Scott walked in to see how Annika was doing. Jean smiled, "Welcome to the family, Annika."  
Scott chuckled, "Evans was right Kurt, you sure know how to pick them."  
Kurt answered with a huge smile.  
Annika smiled, "So, Scott, how do I get to be an X-Men?"  
Scott laughed, "Get better first, then we'll see what you can really do."  
  
The End....NOT!  
I'm off to Florida for a few days so hopefully I'll write some new stuff on the plane...or maybe I'll sleep. Write for you all Later! :)  
  
  
  
  



End file.
